Si Pentung Jadi Tiga
by UQ
Summary: "Cih, lagi-lagi... cepat kalian bersiap-siap. Bisa-bisa kampung di serang!" Perintah Azuma.    "Baik!" kata para LIMBO. Mereka bersiap-siap mengambil senjata mereka masing-masing. Apa lagi kalau bukan bambu runcing. Kahoko dan Manami hanya duduk beristira
1. Chapter 1 Pohon Beringin Cinta

**Si Pentung Jadi 3**

Pairing : Kahoko x Len, Shōko x Keiichi, Manami x Ryōtarō

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, dan dibumbui oleh sedikit Komedi

Rate : T

Warning : Sedikit OOC dan juga AC

Disclaimer :

La Corda D'oro punya kak Yuki Kure

Romeo n' Juliet punya om William Shakespare

Kyō Kara Ma-Oh punya kak Tomo Takabayashi

Si pentung punya D'kemp0ed, yey! Itu cerita buat drama saiia dulu loh *pamer

Summary :

Pada awal tahun'30-an saat masa-masa penjajahan belanda, Kahoko si gadis Belanda menjalin hubungan dengan Len anak kampung serta anak dari musuh ayahnya yang merupakan seorang bangsawan di kampung itu. Pelan tapi pasti, itulah prinsip cinta mereka berdua.

**A/N :**

Ini fic pertama saiia.. Kalau ada banyak kesalahan tolong dimaklumi ya.. Nah, ceritanya tentang anak-anak La Corda pada jaman penjajahan Belanda, tapi disini keadaannya agak sedikit damai dibandingkan sama di real-live.. klo Maruma, saiia Cuma minjem beberapa karakter aja, itu juga tokoh-tokoh sampingan, jadi gak bisa liat wolfram sama yuuri di sini..

Yuuri : untung gak ada saiia, bisa-bisa di pasangin sama si wolfram

Wolfram : eh otak udang! Ngomong apa kamu tadi?

Yuuri : ah, nggak ngomong apa-apa kok. *langsung kabur*

Wolfram : tunggu aku! Kita kan tunangan! *ngejar*

Lanjut! Nah kalau Si Pentung, itu tuh cerita yang dibuat sama saiia dan teman-teman D'kemp0ed buat tes drama. Ceritanya campuran antara Romeo x Juliet n Si Pitung. Dengan nama-nama tokoh dari Maruma juga, tapi saiia kembangin lagi menjadi **Si Pentung Jadi 3.**

Selamat membaca semuanya!

*bow*

**Si Pentung Jadi 3**

**By : Hihara Dena Yuukihara**

**Chapter 1 : Pohon Beringin Cinta**

Kisah ini bermula disuatu desa terpencil di pelosok jakarta pada zaman penjajahan Belanda. Di desa ini sering terjadi adu mulut antara warga setempat dengan para pasukan Belanda yang sedang mangkal di pasar untuk cari hiburan. Mereka memiliki julukan Pasukan Hidung Belang(PHB). Sesuai dengan julukan mereka, pada saat-saat mereka istirahat seperti sekarang kerjaan mereka yang tak lain dan tak bukan menggoda wanita-wanita di pasar, bahkan janda pun mereka embat. Pasukan ini berada di bawah kepemimpinan Gwendal Van Spitzberg yang tak lain dan tak bukan Bangsawan Belanda yang menguasai daerah tersebut.

Seperti biasa, siang ini PHB mulai melakukan aksinya. Tentunya aksi ini sungguh membuat warga-warga di pasar itu marah dan terjadilah adu mulut antara warga dengan PHB.

*Pindah tempat*

Pada suatu siang, tepatnya di bawah pohon beringin. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru sedang asyik-asyiknya tertidur, sampai-sampai air liurnya menetes tanpa henti yang membasahi baju seorang pemuda berambut hijau tua di sebelahnya yang sedang tertidur juga. Pemuda berambut hijau itu terbangun, ia terkejut mendapati bajunya basah kuyup dengan air liur temannya itu.

"Dih! Apa-apaan in! Woy Bangun!" teriak Ryōtarō sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Len yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Hmm? Kenapa lu teriak-teriak begitu, ganggu orang tidur aja." Jawab Len setengah terbangun.

"Liat nih!" Ryō nunjukin bekas ilernya Len. "Ayo tanggung jawab!"

Sebelum Len menjawab, Kazuki lansung berkata "Hah? Len kamu ngehamilin anak siapa Len?"

Len makin kebingungan. "Bukan tapi ni!" Sambil menunjukan bekas ilernya Len ke Kazuki.

"Pokoknya ente harus tanggung jawab!"

"Itu bukan urusan aye. Siapa suruh tidur lu tidur di sebelah aye?"

"lah ada juga ente yang main tidur disebelah ane! Ane gak mau tau!"

"Ane juga gak mau tau."

Adu mulut antara Len dan Ryo membuat Azuma kesal karena telah menggangu tidur kecantikannya dan melontarkan kata-kata kasar.

"Dasar popok ayam! Bisa gak sih kalian berdua diem? Nanti kalau masker aku rusak gimana?"

"Dasar Bencong! Diem aja lu!" jawab Ryo dan juga Len bersamaan.

"Biffa vak ffih ffuuaffian fak bveranvem fehuafhi safhha?" kata Kazuki dengan banyak makanan dimulutnya.

"Ane gak ngerti ente ngomong apa!" kata Ryo sambil ngasih death glare-nya ke Kazuki, yang membuat Kazuki keselek.

"Azuma translate-in!" perintah Len kepada Azuma yang lagi benerin masker.

"Iya, iya, katanya BISA GAK SIH KALIAN GAK BERANTEM SEHARI AJA?"

"GAK!" jawab Len dan Ryoo bersamaan lagi.

"Kya! Jangan teriak-teriak gitu donk, aku jadi takut tau!" Azuma meluk kazuki karena ketakutan, dan Kazuki menjauh karena merasa geli dipeluk sama satu jenis. a/n: satu jenis?*d jambak Azuma* yah mainnya jambakkan *ditodong basoka* ampun bang!

"Udah ah! Gua bosen dengerinnya tau! Dari dulu kalian tuh berantem mulu! Biar kalian diem gua yang nyuci tuh baju deh!" kata kazuki. a/n: nii-chan emang wise abis

"Eh Azuma, ekspresi lu kenapa begitu?" tanya Len dengan logat khasnya

"..."

"Earth to Azuma." Sambar Ryo

"..."

"HELLO?" Ryo mulai emosian lagi.

"I-i-itu." Jawab Azuma gugup

"Itu apa?"

"A-a-ada."

"AH! LAMA LO!" Kata Kazuki menggunakan toa pinjeman Om Boy si tukang sayur.

"AAADDDAA KUNTILANAK!" Azuma berteriak histeris dan langsung berlari. Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi soal maskernya. Yang penting bagi dia sekarang Cuma kabur dari tempat itu.

"Tadi dia ngomong apa?" Tanya Ryo

"Katanya ada kunti."

"Owh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HUWA!" Teriak mereka bertiga sambil berlari menyusul Azuma.

*Beberapa saat kemudian di pasar*

Suasana pasar yang masih ramai akibat adu mulut antara PHB dengan warga. Hal ini membuat pemuda berambut warna-warni bagaikan pelangi itu pun merasa lebih tenang.

"Hh.. Ane gak nyangka kalau tu bencong larinya cepet juga." Kata Len yang masih kelelahan setelah berlari-larian.

"Ya elah, lo belom tau aja kalo bencong marah gimana." Jawab Ryo santai.

Azuma tidak terima mendengar perkataan duo devil itu dan mengambil toa di tangan Kazuki.

"BENCANG.. BENCONG.. LU KIRA GUA APAAN HAH?" Azuma berubah menjadi Black Azuma.

Ryo dan Len hanya membisu seribu bahasa karena kaget baru ngeliat Black Azuma membuat suasan menjadi sunyi. Tetapi suasana yang sunyi itu harus pulan kembali kerumahnya karena telah diusir oleh suara Kazuki.a/n: dah sunyi!*melambaikan tangan*

"Hm, satu.. dua.. tiga.." Kazuki sedang mencoba menghitung jumlah mereka.

"kok Cuma 4 yah? Kayaknya ada yang kurang deh." Gumam Kazuki

"Ah! Kei!"

"Kenapa kita bisa lupa sama si Kei?" Tanya Ryo panik

"Udah sekarang kita balik ke tu pohon lagi! Kalau Kei kenapa-napa bisa gawat nanti!" Kata Len

Mereka pun mulai berlari. Dan tiba-tiba Azuma berhenti dan berkata, "Tapi aku takut, kalau setannya masih ada gimana?"

"Gimana sih? Apa ini yang namanya sahabat? Masa Cuma gara-gara setan doang kamu mau ngerela-in sahabat kamu sendiri. Si Kei pasti Lagi ketakutan, lebih takut dari pada kamu Azuma." Kata Kazuki

"Lagian setan juga bakalan lari terbirit-birit kalau liat loe lagi pakai masker kali." Kata Ryo

Azuma berubah menjadi Black Azuma dan memberi death glare ke Ryo.

'Nih orang, berubah karakternya jauh banget ya.' Pikir Ryo, Len, dan Kazuki.

*Di kuburan*

"Hm, yang lain pada kemana ya? Kok sepi begini sih?" Kata Keiichi

" Apaan tuh putih-putih?"

"Hm, mirip kapas atau selimut? Apa awan ya?"

Lalu Keiichi mengambil ranting yang ada di dekatnya dan mencoel-coel benda putih itu.

'Seru juga ternyata.' Pikir Kei sambil tersenyum kegerangan. Kunti-chan tidak melakukan gerakan melawan sedikit pun, bahkan ia mematung dan menundukan kepalanya karena malu dicoel-coel oleh Kei.a/n: dasar centil!

Saat Kei sedang asyik-asyiknya mencoel Kunti-chan, tiba-tiba Kunti-chan menghilangkan dirinya karena sudah tidak kuat menahan jantungnya yang hampir copot karena dicoel oleh Kei.

"Loh? Ilang?" Kei kebingungan

Disaat yang bersamaan, ke-4 pemuda berambut warna-warni bagaikan pelangi itu pun tiba di pohon beringin tempat mereka bertemu setan tadi.

"Kei kamu gak apa-apa kan?" Kata Kazuki panik.

"Kamu gak digangguin sama dia kan?" Kata Azuma.

"Heh? Dia? Dia siapa?" Kata Keiichi yang makin kebingungan

"Kuntilanak, tadi kita pada kabur gara-gara ada kunti!" Jawab Len santai.

"Owh yang tadi tuh bukan kapas ya?"

"Kapas? Mana ada kapas di kuburan."

"Ya udah sekarang kita pulang aja! Dah sore nih!" Kata Ryo.

Akhirnya mereka pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Disepanjang perjalanan mereka menjelaskan tentang kejadian tadi kepada Kei yang masih kebingungan. Saat mereka melewati pasar, mereka melihat antek-anteknya Gwendal yang masih juga mangkal disana, bedanya dengan yang tadi, antek-antek ini bukanlah PHB melainkan pengawal pribadi putri satu-satunya Gwendal.

"Eh ada apaan tuh? Rame banget!"

"Lah mana aye tau!" Kata Len

"Ah ente mah gak tau mulu! Itu mah pengawalnya si putri bangsawan loh!" Kata Ryo

"Kok kamu bisa tau sih Ryo? Suka dengerin gosip ya?" Kata Azuma.

"Sialan, ane kan punya banyak informan! Emang kayak ente-ente semua!"

"Udah-udah, jangan pada ribut! Gua mau pulang nih! Lagian Cuma begituan doank ribut." Kata Kazuki.

Mereka pun melajutkan perjalanan, ketika sampai dirumah mereka masing-masing, mereka langsung tertidur pulas karena kelelahan akibat berlari-larian di siang bolong.

**A/N :**

Yuu-chan : Chapter pertama dah selesai! *loncat-loncat"

Azuma : Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa saiia jadi banci begini?

Yuu-chan : Ya maaf, lagian cowok rambut panjang banget sih! Rambut saiia aja pendek!

Len : Terus kenapa saiia bahasanya kayak gitu?

Yuu-chan : Ya nggak apa-apa, sekali-sekali gitu ngomong bahasanya gak formal, biar Kahoko makin suka. *wink*

Len : *blush*

Azuma : Tapi kenapa Cuma si Kazuki sama Kei aja yang di bagus-bagusin?

Yuu-chan : I-i-i-itu..

Azuma : Karena mereka saudara kamu kan?

Yuu-chan : Bu-bu-bukan begitu! *lari*

Black Azuma : Woy jangan kabur! *ngejar sambil bawa senjata" gak jelas*

Kazuki : Tolong kasih Riview-nya ya!

Ryo : Eh, kazuki jangan lupa balikin toa-nya!

Kazuki : Iya-iya

SQ(ex. Azuma) : Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fact is

**Si Pentung Jadi 3**

**Pairing :** Kahoko x Len, Shōko x Keiichi, Manami x Ryōtarō

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Drama, dan dibumbui oleh sedikit Komedi

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** Sedikit OOC dan juga AC

**Disclaimer :**

La Corda D'oro punya kak Yuki Kure

Romeo n' Juliet punya om William Shakespare

Kyō Kara Ma-Oh punya kak Tomo Takabayashi

Naruto punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto

Si pentung punya D'kemp0ed, yey! Itu cerita buat drama saiia dulu loh *pamer

**Summary : **

Pada awal tahun'30-an saat masa-masa penjajahan belanda, Kahoko si gadis Belanda menjalin hubungan dengan Len anak kampung serta anak dari musuh ayahnya yang merupakan seorang bangsawan di kampung itu. Pelan tapi pasti, itulah prinsip cinta mereka berdua.

**A/N :**

Yuu-chan : ehem, ehem, kembali lagi bersama saiia si keren! GRUDUDUG*di lemparin barang2 aneh*

Yuu – chan : *bonyok* kalo ngefans gak segitunya kali

Lili : yuu-chan? Boleh ngomong sebentar gak?

Yuu – chan : iya ada ap? *sambil ngompres pake es*

Lili : nanti disini aku nongol gak?

Yuu – chan : Nggak, Ta-

Lili : APA? AKU GAK ADA DISINI?KAMU JAHAT BANGET SIH SAMA AKU *lnsung lari, eh terbang sambil mewek*

Yuu-chan : yah malah pergi, padahal belom selesai ngomong. Ya udah kita mulai baca aja. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **ya..^^

**Si Pentung Jadi 3**

**By : Hihara Dena Yuukihara**

**Chapter 2 :The Fact is... **

Di siang hari. Di mana matahari lagi bersinar terang-terangnya, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah sedang berjalan di tengah keramaian pasar diiringi oleh 2 pelayan dan beberapa pengawal. Tiba-tiba...

"Eh prajurit gadungan! Ngapain lu ganggu-ganggu ade aye hah? Lu kira muka lu cakep apa?" Kata seorang pedagang yang biasa di panggil om Boy.

"Dasar gembel! Anda berani melawan saya?" kata salah seorang prajurit, anggap saja namanya PH.

"Jangan belagu deh lu! Lu kira aye takut apa sama idung belang kayak lu! Aye kagak terima sama kelakuan lu tadi yang ngeggodain ade aye!"

"I-." Kata PH dipotong– pake gergaji –oleh kehadiran Kahoko

"Maaf saya telah memotong pembicaraan kalian, tapi kalau boleh tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai-sampai semua orang berkerumunan seperti ini?" kata Kahoko yang sebenarnya sedang berkata lain di dalam otak narsisnya itu.

'_Sebenernya sih aku males ngurusin beginian tapi gak apa-apa lah.'_

"Begini nona, dia telah berani melawan saya."

"Apa benar begitu?" Tanya Kahoko ke om Boy.

"Itu salah nona, aye ngelawan die karena die dah ngeggodain ade aye dan cewek-cewek di kampung aye. Selain itu ada juga yang bilang kalo mereka suka ngintipin cewek-cewek mandi nona.

'_Wew ternyata anak buah daddy mesum-mesum ya.'_

"Dia bohong nona, mana mungkin prajurit seperti kami melakukan hal rendahan seperti itu nona." kata salah seorang teman PH.

"Dasar tukang bohong! Dah jelas-jelas kemaren lu ngintipin tetangga aye mandi." kata salah seorang warga.

'_Makin runyam nih masalah, kira-kira sapa yang bener yah? Tang.. ting.. __tung.. yang mana yang beruntung,, oh berarti si pedagang yang ngomong jujur.'_

"Pengawal penjarakan prajurit-prajurit ini." Perintah Kahoko.

"Baik Nona."

Om Boy menatap PH dengan tatapan _mampus lo._

"Te-terima kasih nona." Kata om Boy

Kahoko mengabaikan perkataan om Boy dan pergi bersama kedua pelayannya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan pengawalnya tadi. Dengan background daun-daun pohon pete yang berguguran dan angin yang menerpa rambut merahnya ia berjalan ala slow motion dengan harapan terlihat lebih cool di depan orang-orang itu.

'_Kalau begini kan aku keliatan cool hehehe.'_ -masih sempet-sempetnya dia-

Sampailah Kahoko di kuburan, yup benar sekali kuburan. Bukan untuk nyantet, ngepet, ataupun ngasih sesajen, melainkan berziarah ke makam ibunya.

"eh Shouko, beliin minum dong, aus nih!" kata Kahoko dengan santainya. Kalau dibelakang orang-orang kecuali kedua pelayannya ini, sikap Kahoko bisa berubah 360 derajat loh! Eh salah 180 maksudnya.

"Baik nona." Lalu Shouko pergi membeli minum.

Selagi menunggu Shouko membeli minum. Kahoko menanyakan sesuatu ke Minami.

"Eh Min, tadi aku keren gak pas di pasar?"

"Keren banget nona, apa lagi pas nona jalan ninggalin mereka, suasananya mendukung banget tuh! Pake ada angin segala lagi nona! Pokoknya keren deh!" Kata Minami sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ala Guy dan Lee.

"hehehe, baguslah kalau begitu! Kalau gini kan lumayan juga ke pasar." Kata Kahoko dengan senyum yang sumringah karena mendengar perkataan pelayan pribadinya tadi.

Dari pada kita ngedengerin percakapan gaje kayak gitu lebih baik sekarang kita cek keadaan Shouko.

"Bu beli air 1." Kata Shouko lalu ibu itu pun –anggapa aj namanya Mpok Leha- mengambil air kardusnya.

"Nih neng."

"Satu lagi deh bu." kata Shouko, sebelum mpok Leha berjalan mengambil air, Shouko pun berkata.

"Eh dua deh bu." mpok leha mulai berjalan, dan Shouko bilang.

"Jangan deh bu tambah jadi 4."

"hn.." mpok Leha rada illfil.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan barangnya dengan penuh negosiasi dengan si pedagang–sapa suruh jadi orang plin plan–Shouko pun pergi ke kuburan lagi. Saat ia sedang berjalan sambil memikirkan

'_Kan nona rakus, kalau satu pasti kurang. Belom lagi si Minah dia kan sama rakusnya sama nona, tapi kok badannya gak gede-gede ya.' _

Terdengar suara gaduh yang lebih gaduh dari pada di pasar tadi. Karena Shouko memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia nekat mengikuti sumber suara. Dan alhasil ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon mangga yang letaknya tak jauh dari pohon beringin asal suara gaduh itu. dan ia mendengar.

"Dasar popok ayam! Bisa gak sih kalian berdua diem? Nanti kalau masker aku rusak gimana?" Kata si ungu.

'_Wah ternyata disini juga ada yang sejenis Gunther ya. Gimana kabarnya tuh anak ya?'_ ia teringat dengan tetangganya yang satu jenis dengan Azuma.

"Dasar Bencong! Diem aja lu!" jawab si hijau dan juga si biru bersamaan.

"Biffa vak ffih ffuuaffian fak bveranvem fehuafhi safhha?" kata si lumut.

"Ane gak ngerti ente ngomong apa!" kata si hijau.

"Azuma translate-in!" perintah si biru

"Iya, iya, katanya BISA GAK SIH KALIAN GAK BERANTEM SEHARI AJA?"

"GAK!" jawab si biru dan hijau.

"Kya! Jangan teriak-teriak gitu donk, aku jadi takut tau!" kata si ungu.

"Udah ah! Gua bosen dengerinnya tau! Dari dulu kalian tuh berantem mulu! Biar kalian diem gua yang nyuci tuh baju deh!" kata si lumut.

Pas Shouko lagi seneng-senengnya cekikikan melihat mereka. Si ungu –sebutan yang seenaknya Shouko berikan ke Azuma– melihat dirinya di balik pohon mangga. Shouko gemeteran karena takut di keroyok sama 4 orang yang dari tadi dia ketawain.

'_Waduh gawat nih! Kalau__ di keroyok bisa mampus aku!'_

Tapi apa yang Shouko pikirkan salah total. Bukannya menghampiri mereka malah lari sambil teriak "ADA SETAN !"

Lalu Shouko celingak-celinguk kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, atas, bawah, serong kanan, se- heeh? Udah, udah-Tapi ia tidak melihat setan sedikitpun.

'_Jangan-jangan aku disangka setan lagi?'_

Gimana mau nggak, kulit putih Shouko yang super pucat tentunya membuat orang-orang yang melihat menyangka dirinya setan.

"A-a-aku bukan setan!"

Lalu ia mengejar 4 orang-orang itu, tapi udah keberu jauh jadinya dia nyerah deh. Dan ia melihat Si kuning-Keiichii maksudnya- terbangun. Yang mulai mencoel-coel kakinya dengan ranting. Padahal ia sudah mencoba menjlaskan kalau dia itu bukan setan, tapi suaranya terlalu kecil untuk didengar oleh Keiichi, apa lagi Keiichi masih dalam keadaan setengah tertidur.

'_Ini kesempatan!'_ kata Shouko saat melihat Kei sedang menengok ke arah lain.

Ia lansung berlari dengan cepat sambil membawa kantung plastik isi air.

"Eh Minah, kok si Shouko lama banget ya? Emang orang yang jual air jauh ya?" tanya Kahoko.

"Benar kata nona. Padahal tukang air ada di pasar. Apa ada apa-apa sama dia ya?"

"Hn... Eh itu dia!" sambil menujuk Shouko yang sedang lri seperti di kejar anjing.

"Kenapa dia lari-lari begitu."

"Hh, hh, ma-maaf nona lama." Kata Shouko

"Kamu kenapa ko? Dikejar anjing?" tanya Kahoho

"Ng-nggak nona nggak ada apa-apa. Ini nona airnya." Kata Shouko sambil memberikan kantung plastik berisi 5 air minum.

Lalu Kahoko langsung meminum airnya. Minami juga sama, dan Shouko jiga minum tentunya.

"Huah! Seger!" Kata Kahoko yang telah menghabiskan satu –apa ya? Dulu udah ada botol apa belum?-

"Bener nona seger banget." Kata Minah yang sudah mengabiskan satu botol juga.

"Huwa! Kembung nih!" Kata Shouko yang sudah menghabiskan 3 botol air.-padahal tadi dia yang bilang kalau Kahoko sama si Minah yang rakus, ternyata sendirinya juga-

Berhubung waktu sudah mulai sore, dan pastinya pengawal Kahoko sudah mencari-cari dirinya di pasar, ia mulai berjalan diiringi oleh kedua pelayanya itu menuju pasar tentunya.

Saat di pasar, Shouko kaget melihat lima pemuda yang nyangka dia itu setan. Ia merasa aman karena ada beberapa pengawal di sekitarnya. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa aman. Dan Kahoko serta pelayan dan pengawalnya kembali ke Mansion mereka.

**A/N :**

Yuu-chan : jadi yang mereka liat pas di chp. 1 tuh bukan kunti, setan, awan, atau apalah itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shouko.

SQ n Readers : owh begitu. *nganguk-nganguk*

Yuu – chan : sebelum keadaan menjadi runyam, saya tutup saja sekarang. Seperti biasa tolong di Riview ya..^^

Matta ne!

*lambay'in tangan ala miss. Universe*


	3. Chapter 3 Bad or Good Morning?

**Si Pentung Jadi 3**

Pairing : Kahoko x Len, Shōko x Keiichi, Manami x Ryōtarō

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, dan dibumbui oleh sedikit Komedi

Rate : T

Warning : Sedikit OOC dan juga AC

Disclaimer :

La Corda D'oro punya kak Yuki Kure

Romeo n' Juliet punya om William Shakespare

Kyō Kara Ma-Oh punya kak Tomo Takabayashi

Si pentung punya D'kemp0ed, yey! Itu cerita buat drama saiia dulu loh *pamer*

**A/N::**

**Maap lama banget apdetnya, lupa mulu mau ngetiknya pas inget lagi gak mood. Nih naskah hampir ilang gara-gara komputer UQ mati. Pas mati UQ komat-kamit semoga modenya stand by. Untungnya beneran stand by. Udah kayak orang yang rumahnya mau di gusur. Masalahnya udah banyak ngetiknya kan sayang kalau ilang. Chap ini isinya lebih panjang dari chap-cahp sebelumnya loh. Di baca ya!**

**Si Pentung Jadi 3**

**By : Hihara Dena Yuukihara(UQ/QR)**

**Chapter 3 : Good or Bad Morning?**

Pancaran sinar sang surya bernyanyi diatas kelopak bunga yang indah,

Angin membisikan melodi,

Dan burung menjadi penggiring keindahan suasana pagi

'CTAR CTAR'

Tiba-tiba segerombolan wankuza(aWAN yaKUZA) datang menyerbu sang surya

Suara petir yang menjadi theme songnya membuat burung-burung itu menjadi burung goreng(Yummy)

"Sudah mabuk minuman ~~. . Ditambah mabuk judi(Awww!)~~"

"Masih sajja a~ba~ng tergoda janda kembang, tak sudi ku tak sudi . ."

Ya saudara-saudara, keadaan tadi diakibatkan oleh suara(Sumbang)nya Azuma yang lagi joget-joget di depan kaca sambil maskeran**(1)**.Kalau saja di jaman itu udah ada yang namanya camcorder, pastinya UQ yang keren ini bakal jual ke para fans-fansnya Azuma dengan harga yang melejit.

"Kak, bisa gak sih, nggak nyanyi tiap pagi kayak gini? Aku kan lagi enak-enak mimpi!" Miyabi, sang adik yang merasa terganggu langsung menendang pintu kamar Azuma sambil teriak-teriak begitu.

"Aduh Miya-chan, kamu tyuh cewek , feminim dikit donk kayak akyuu?" Azuma ngomong dengan gaya super centilnya dengan wajah yang masih di masker.

"Bodo! Udah ah kak bisa diem gak sih?"

"Ish, Miya-chan gak tau sih sensasinya pas akyu lagi nyanyi!"

'Makin aneh aja kakakku, kemasukan setan apa coba kakakku bisa jadi bencong begini.' Pikir Miyabi yang merasa geli dengan tingkah laku kakaknya.

Setelah berpikir seperti itu, ia pun ingat saat hari terakhir kakaknya yang masih normal meninggalkan rumah pada pagi hari dan pulang di sore hari dengan keadaan abnormal seperti saat ini.

**~~Flashback~~**

"Kak, kakak yakin mau pergi?"

"Iya, kakak yakin buat pergi ketempat dia."

"Tapi kak, kalau nenek tau nenek pasti sedih kak. Nenek pasti gak mau kehilangan kakak dengan cara yang sama seperti ayah kak . ." Miyabi menundukan kepalanya dan mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Miyabi-" Azuma yang melihatnya langsung memeluk adiknya itu dan berharap ia merasa baikan.

"Aku tidak akan mengurungkan niatku untuk menjemputnya, apapun yang terjadi aku akan pergi dan aku pasti akan kembali, aku janjii. Tolong maafkan aku Miyabi, sampaikan maafku ke nenek juga ya."

Miyabi langsung mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat wajah sedih yang sama saat hari ayahnya meninggal dulu.

"Ka-kakak, aku percaya pada kakak." Miyabi menghapus air matanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Hn, aku pergi ya Miyabi," kata Azuma dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan adiknya itu.

Miaybi pun langsung membalikan badannya saat sosok kakaknya sudah mulai tidak kelihatan lagi.

"Ne-nenek?" Miyabi terkejut mendapati neneknya mengeluarkan air mata, neneknya yang sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya bak pintu rumah yang selalu terkunci, kini terbuka sangat lebar yang membuat orang yang melihatnya bisa mengetahui isi rumah(perasaan) itu.

Miyabi terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Apa nenek juga percaya dengan kakak?'

'Kenapa nenek tidak menghentikan kakak kalau nenek dari tadi berdiri di sini?'

Sang nenek pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Nenek, tu-tunggu."

Tapi sang nenek hanya terus berjalan dan berkata.

"Cepat masuk Miyabi, kau akan masuk angin kalau di luar lama-lama."

Ia langsung mengikuti apa yang neneknya katakan. Perkataan neneknya benar, angin di pagi ini singguh tak bersahabat, ia tak mau berada dalam keadaan kurang sehat saat kakaknya kembali nanti.

Saat kakaknya kembali pulang di malamnya, Miyabi merasa ada yang aneh dengan kakaknya. Kakaknya yang selalu tenang dan sedikit berbicara, kini menjadi kebalikannya. Bahasa kasarnya, kakaknya telah menjadi seorang 'BENCONG'. Neneknya yang kelihatannya juga kaget(tetapi pura-pura tenang), langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Miyabi yakin neneknya pasti sedang berbicara sendiri dengan foto ayahnya.

"Miya-chan kamyu kenapha?"

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok kak, kakak istirahat saja."

Azuma pun langsung ke kamarnya dengan berjalan seperti bocah yang baru saja mendapat permen, atau seorang pegawai yang baru mendapat gaji, sambil bernyanyi,

"Tralala~ Trilili~ Trululu~~"

Miyabi tidak mau bertanya kenapa kakaknya menjadi seperti itu, ia tak ingin melihat wajah sedih kakaknya seperti tadi pagi. Tapi ia yakin akan satu hal, ini semua pasti berkaitan dengan gadis kompeni yang di cintai kakaknya itu.

**~~End Flashback~~**

"Miya-chan?"

"Ya udah deh, gimana kalau begini. Aku bakalan minjemin kakak peralatan dandan yang di beliin nenek, tapi kakak harus janji jangan nyanyi pas pagi-pagi atau kapanpun di dekat ku. Setuju?"

"Okeh . ."

"Inget yah, gak ada nyanyi-nyanyi lagi!"

Azuma hanya mengangguk.

Selanjutnya kita beralih ke tempat lain, yaitu kekediaman Tsukimori.

"kak, cepetan bangun. Enyak udah nyiapin sarapan tuh."

"Hn, iya-iya," Len pun langsung keluar dengan sempoyongan. Mungkin ini karena ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena mendengar suara sumbang Azuma. UQ lupa menyebutkan, kalau rumah Len dan Azuma itu bersebelahan.

"Len cepetan sini makan, lu jalannya juga cepetan. Jangan kayak tentara-tentara yang suka mabok itu dong.(Buat readers:: bayangkan seorang Misa Hamai yang anggun itu ngomong dan makan kayak orang yang lagi makan di warteg.)

"Iya nyak . ."

Len pun langsung duduk bersebrangan dengan ibunya, di sebelahnya ada adiknya Mikan Tsukimori yang dengan lahapnya memakan semur jengkol. Len pun langsung melek saat memasukan suapan pertamanya dengan posisi duduk di warteg.

"Nyak, semur jengkolnya mantap nyak!"

"Bumbunya meresap banget nyak!" Mikan ikut-ikutan.

"Iya dong, enyak gitu. Eh Len lu kapan kawin?"

"Uhuk, uhuk . ." Len yang kaget mendengar perkataan enyaknya itu yang sangat tidak nyambung dengan tema di meja makan pagi ini. Sedangkan Mikan hanya cekikikan ngeliat kakaknya keselek jengkol. Lalu teringat dengan kata beberapa warga di pasar, kalau di kampung sebelah ada yang keselek jengkol terus mati.

"Nih kak minum." Mikan pun ketakutan setelah mengingat hal itu, dan langsung memberi segelas air ke kakaknya.

"Enyak serius. Lu mau jadi bujang lapuk?"

"Hhh, nyantai aja sih nyak. Aye pan ganteng!"

"Kalo lu ganteng, kenapa sampe sekarang gak kawin-kawin?"

"Ganteng si ganteng nyak, tapikan kakak jorok! Kalau tidur ileran, cewek-cewek pasti pada gak mau tidur sama dia nyak." Mikan ikut nimbrung.

"Bukannya gitu nyak, aye gak mau aja kawin sekarang."

"Emangnya lu udah ada calon Len?" Misa mulai mablang lagi.

"Eh? Udah ah nyak, aye males ngomongnya. Aye mending pergi keluar aja ah nyak!" Len ngeles karena gak taumau jawab apa, dan langsung beranjak pergi.

"Yah dia malah kabur."

"Kakak emang begitu nyak, kalau dah buntu pasti pergi."

Len pun keluar dari rumahnya dan bertemu Ryoutaro yang lagi olah raga pagi.

"Yo, tukang iler!"

"Aye gak ileran!"

"Tuh buktinya apa?"

"Eh?" Len pun langsung mengelap ilernya.

"Hahahaha, mau kemana lu pagi-pagi begini?"

"Kagak tau aye, lu sendiri mau kemana?"

"Biasa, olahraga . . Gak kayak lu, kerjanya ngiler mulu!"

"Aye ikut dah."

"Hei Len! Ryo!" Teriak laki-laki yang bernama Kazuki itu dari kejauhan bersama adiknya Kei.

"Malu-maluin aja." Kata Ryo danLen bersamaan.

"Pada mau kemana nih?"

"Mau lari pagi, mau ikut?" Jawab Ryo santai.

"Ayo, ayo! Kamu juga ikut kan Kei?"

"Hn, aku mau bertemu malaikat lagi . ." kata Kei yang masih membayangkan wajah Shouko.

"Malaikat? Kazuki dia kenapa?" bisik Len ke telinga Kazuki.

"Gak tau, dari pulang kemaren itu, dia ngomong begitu mulu, kadang senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Jangan-jangan kena pelet lagi?"

"Ah lu ada-ada aja yo!"

"Ayo kita lari, kali aja aku ketemu malaikat itu lagi." Kata Kei bersemangat.

"Tuh kan dia makin aneh," kata Ryo.

Kali ini kita berada di kediaman Van Spitzberg. Wajah Kahoko yang biasanya selalu di iringi oleh senyuman kini menghilang. Kedua pelayan setianya itu menjadi khawatir dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Nona? Apa nona baik-baik saja? Sejak nona selesai berbicara dengan tuan, wajah nona jadi muram begini." tanya Minami.

"Kalau nona mau bercerita, kami berdua akan mendengarkannya." kata Shouko.

Kahoko tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayahku memintaku menikah dengan seorang bangsawan Indonesia untuk menarik perhatian warga di sini."

"Apa nona menerimanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak Shouko, aku tidak akan melakukan keinginan orang tua iti yang telah membunuh ibu dan kakakku. Dan juga aku tidak akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai."

"Bagaimana kalau kita keliling desa nona? Mungkin itu bisa membuat nona senang." Minami memang memiliki otak yang encer untuk seorang pelayan selalu memberi ide-ide brilian untuk membuat nonanya senang.

"Ya nona, kita akan menggunakan pakaian biasa agar tidak ketahuan nona." Shouko yang juga memiliki kemampuan otak yang sama namun lebih licik mengusulkan idenya yang juga memiliki maksud lain.

'Asik, bisa aja aku ketemu dia lagi.' Itulah tujuan sebenarnya.

"Kalian berdua sangat baik, ayo kita pergi sekrang juga!"

Kedua pelayannya pun menyiapkan baju untuk menyamar. Lalu Kahoko melihat senyum sumringah milik Shouko.

"Shouko, kamu kelihatannya senang sekali?" Kahoko memang benar-benar sensitif.

"Ah tidak apa-apa nona." jawab Shouko dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi pucatnya itu. Sebenarnya, saat Kahoko tadi bertanya padanya ia sedang membayangkan wajah Kei yang sedang tertidur.

"hehe," Minami dan Kahoko tertawa dan salin pandang satu sama lain karena tahu arti dari warnah merah di pipi Shouko itu.

Mereka pun langsung bergegas pergi diam-diam. Dan mereka mulai berpetualang. Dari bermain-bermain di sungai dan sampailah mereka di tengah-tengah hutan.

"Nona, sepertinya kita tersesat."

"Tenang Minami, aku pasti akan menemukan jalan keluar." Kahoko malah kesenengan karena baginya ini seperti keadaan yang ia tonton di film-film yang sering di putar di negaranya dulu. Seorang wanita yang tersesat lalu di selamatkan oleh orang yang akan menjadi cinta sejatinya.

Berbeda dengan Kahoko, wajah Shouko malah pucat karena beranggapan ini adalah karma menjadi orang yang licik dan berbohong kepada nonanya.

"Nona, spertinya di situ ada orang. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana saja?" Minami menunjuk ke arah 4 orang laki-laki yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon.

"Ayo kita kesana!" Kahoko semakin antusias karena ini semakin mirip dengan di film.

Mereka pun berjalan mendekati ke empat orang itu.

"Permisi, boleh kami menanyakan sesuatu?" kata Kahoko.

"Huwaa!" mereka yang ditanya langsung teriak melihat sosok Shouko.

"Malaikat . ." kecuali Kei yang menatap mata Shouko.

"Kenapa pada teriak? Apa kalian gak pernah liat orang keren hah?" Kahoko mulai narsis lagi, sedangkan yang lainnya malah sweatdropped.

"Itu, di belakang mu ada makhluk halus!" Kata Kazuki.

"Belakang? Maksudmu Shouko? Dia memang halu kok, lalu kenapa?" Kahoko menjawab dengan muka mutadosnya.

"Sekarang yang melihara juga datengin kita!" Ryo mulai teriak histeris.

"Melihara? Jangan-jangan kamu kira Shouko itu setan ya?" kata Minami sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya ala detektif.

"A-aku bukan setan, aku sudah bilang ke kalian kan kemarin." Shouko mulai membela dirinya sambil malu-malu karena perkataan Kei tadi.

"Kemarin?"

"Kapan?"

"Kamu ketemu mereka Shouko?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dengan maksud yang sama, memaksa Shouko untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka.

"Kemarin saat aku pulang beli air aku ngeliat kalian berantem. Karena menurutku menarik ya aku ngintip aja deh. Eh gak taunya si rambut ungu yang kelakuannya kayak bencong itu teriak kalau aku itu kuntilanak. Terus kalian semua lari kecuali si kuning, ya udah deh aku ngejar kalian sambil bilang aku bukan kunti. Pas ngelewatin si kuning, baju aku di tarik, dan blablblablaablaa." Shouko menjelaskannya sambil ngos-ngosan karena baru pertama kali ngomong sepanjang ini di hadapan orang banyak, apa lagi di liatin si kuning.

'Si kuning? Si hijau? Si ungu? Ni cewek asal banget ganti-ganti nama orang' pikir Len.

'Azuma sialan, bikin malu kita aja!' pikir Ryo sambil mengepal tangan kanannya.

'Untung Azuma gak di sini, kalau dia tau ada yang bilang dia bencong, bisa mampus ni anak.' Kazuki membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Azuma sama Shouko.

'Dia malu ngeliat aku ternyata. .' Kei mesem-mesem sendiri sambil menatap wajah Shouko.

'Jadi ini kenapa Shouko lari-lari sambil bawa air kemarin.'

'Wah berarti si kuning yang ngebuat Shouko jadi begini ya. Ckckck, anak muda.' Kahoko geleng-geleng.

'Kenapa pada diem sih? Si kuning masih ngeliatin aku sambil senyum-senyum lagi.'

"Hmmm, malaikat . ." Kei pun menjadi orang yang memecahkan suasana hening yang cukup lama tadi.

'AH! Jadi ini maksud kata malaikat!' Ketiga cowok itu langsung menatap satu sama lain, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shouko yang malu-malu.

"haha . ." Kahoko tertawa kecil melihat wajah Shouko yang merah padam. Melihat wajah manis Kahoko yang sedang tertawa itu, Len langsung menatap Kahoko.

"Eh?" Kahoko yang merasa diperhatikan seseorang, langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi jalan pulang kemana?" Minami mulai bosan dengan keadaan tatap-tatapan ini, karena dia gak punya pasangan.

"Kalau di jelasin terlalu panjang, bagaimana kalau kita anter?"

"Ryo nyari kesempatan nih . ." ledek Kazuki.

"Argh! Diem lu/kamu!" kata Ryo dan Minami bersamaan.

"Wah kompak banget!" Kazuki makin kesenengan. Ryo dan Minah bertatapan satu sama lain karena kaget mendengar kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan sendiri tadi.

"Hhh, sebenernya sih itu ide bagus sih, daripada nanti nyasar lagi."

"Kok pake sebenernya sih?" tanya Ryo.

"Itu kan pendapat aku, kalau yang lain setuju ya kata sebenernya di apus."

"Aku sih setuju aja, dari pada nyasar lagi seperti kata Minah." Jawab Shouko yang sudah mulai bisa mengatur detak jantungnya yang sendari tadi berdetak tidak terkontrol.

"Okeh kalau gitu! Ayo kita pergi!" Kahoko mulai bersemangat lagi.

"Eh, temen lu yang rambutnya merah ntu umurnya berapa sih? Kok kayak bocah begitu?" Ryo bisik-bisk ke Minami.

"20, dia emang begitu dari dulu."

"Cie, sekarang bisik-bisik nih!" Kazuki mulai lagi. Minami dan Ryo sudah habis kesabaran dan memukul kepala Kazuki. Untungnya Kazuki masih kuat untuk berjalan dengan kepala nyutnyutan seperti itu, kalau nggak bisa di tinggal atau di seret nantinya.

Yah akhirnya para cowok-cowok itu pun mengantarkan tiga cewek itu keluar hutan dengan selamat. Setelah dadah-dadah dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ke tiga cewek itu pun pergi. Ternyata Azuma melihat teman-temannya di perbatasan hutan dan desa.

"Heii! Teman-teman ku tayang!" Azuma pun menghampiri mereka.

"Yo Azuma!" balas Kazuki.

"Hei Kazuki, mereka itu siapa?" Azuma mulai terlihat serius sambil melihat ke arah cewek berambut merah.

"Yang hijau namanya Shouko, yang oranye namanya Minami, dan yang merah namanya Kahoko. Kita tadi nolongin mereka yang nyasar di hutan sono." Kazuki menjelaskan satu persatu sambil menunjuk satu persatu yang sudah berjalan agak jauh, lalu menunjuk ke arah hutan.

Azuma hanya terdiam, dan memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya.

"Kenapa lu ma?" Kazuki bertanya kepada Azuma.

"Nggak, kalian semua pada gak ngajak-ngajak akyu seneng-seneng ih!" Azuma mulai kembali seperti biasa.

"Ya maaf, lagian tadi kita cuma lari pagi doang kok."

"Mereka pada lagi jatuh cnita yach ki?"

"Iya." jawab Kazuki sambil tersenyum.

** -TBC-**

**A/N::**

**Kayaknya di chapter selanjutnya bakalan ada duo yaoi from Maruma. Tapi maap-maap aja kalau kurang gimana gitu kata-katanya. Oh iya, di chap ini Azuma jadi agak melankolis gitu. Mau tau lebih banyak tentang dia? Tunggu di chap-chap selanjutnya ya! Jangan lupa ripyu nya. Eh cek blog UQ ya! Linknya ada di profile ku loh. Di situ UQ ngebahas soal "kenapa harga bakso di ff Foto Keramat harganya melejit?" jangan lupa komen juga ya!**

**Masker-masker jaman dulu yah pake lumpur gitu yang di ambil dari kebonnya sendiri, bukan yang ada kayak sekarang-sekarang ini.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Beginning

**Si Pentung Jadi Tiga**

**The Begining**

**Pairing : **Kahoko x Len, Shouko x Keiichi, Minami x Ryoutaro.

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Frienship, Drama, Humor.

**Warning : **OOC, AC, beberapa typo. Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Disclaimer : **Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kalau gak percaya liat aja wee(lagi males).

**A/N : **Huwa, dah lama banget gak apdet ni fic, semenjak liat hasil UTS jadi gak niat ngapa-ngapain. MTK sialan! Fisika sialan! Gara-gara MTK doang yang lain jadi ancur! Huwa! Selamat membaca aja deh. 'Mana bentar lagi semesteran!'

**Summary : **Saat pertama kali aku melihat rambut merahmu, jantungku langsung berdetak begitu cepat, rasanya sama seperti aku memakan semur jengkol buatan ibuku. Senyummu begitu memikat seperti wangi petai cina. 'Heh? Apa-apaan ini? Petai? Semur jengkol? Nggak-nggak!'

"_Aku takut.._

_Kumohon cepat datang.._

_Bawa aku lari.._

_Aku takut.._

_Sangat takut.. _

_Azuma.."_

Azuma mengepalkan tangannya, kata-kata itu mulai kembali lagi menggema di dalam pikirannya. Andai saja mereka tidak pernah saling kenal, tidak pernah berhubungan, tidak pernah saling bertukar senyum, menyapa bahkan melihat, hali itu pasti tidak akan terjadi. Semua berubah dalam sekejap, hanya karena alasan yang sederhana.

Tatapan matanya lurus kedepan. Entah apa yang saat ini sedang ia lihat, pohon? Jalan? debu? Atau mungkin ia sedang membayangkan wajah Author yang super keren?

Masih dengan latar dan waktu yang sama, lewatlah sekelompok laki-laki yang sepertinya nyasar di negara dan era yang tidak cocok dengan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan SQ. Si lumut dengan penuh semangat melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan berteriak, "AAAZZUUMAA! Mau ikut main di bawah pohon beringin gak?" Yap bener banget ini emang terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk ukuran laki-laki dengan umur sekitar, umn 19 tahun. Tapi kalau gak gitu bukan Kazuki namanya.

Saking seriusnya mikirin si Author, Azuma gak tau kalau diteriakin sama Kazuki.

'_Ni Author ge'er banget, sipa juga yang lagi mikirin dia..'_ Pikir Azuma.

"Tapi Kazuki, kalau kita nanti ketemu setan beneran gimana?" Len yang bisanya _stay cool_ terlihat panik.

"Ane gak nyangka kalo ente takut sama setan! Buahahaha.. perlu diabadikan nih!" Ryo mulai meledek Len. Len hanya diam, dia gak mau ngebuat keributan di depan rumah orang. Kamu emang anak baik Len.

'_Yoyoi dong, emang aye mirip tu orang!' _

Hah, ternyata mereka sama saja. Keiichi hanya diam sambil memampangkan muka bangun tidurnya.

"Azuma?" Kazuki yang sepertinya cemas melihat keadaan temannya yang biasanya heboh melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Azuma yang masih bengong.

"Lu kenapa ma?" Kazuki mencoba bertanya sekali lagi.

"Hah? Zuki!(baca:Juki) kok dateng gak bilang-bilang ciiyy! Kamu kangen yach sama akyu~.." Azuma mulai balik kesikap lenjehnya yang seperti biasa sambil merangkul lengan Kazuki.

"Heh?" Langsung jauh-jauh takut diliat orang.

'_Ni orang gak nyadar kalau aku manggilin dia dari tadi?' _

"Mau ikut main gak?" setelah Kazuki berdiri dengan jarak yang aman dari Azuma, ia bertanya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ayo-ayo!" Azuma kegirangan dan ingin memeluk Kazuki lagi, sayangnya kali ini Kazuki langsung menghindar saat melihat Azuma sudah mengambil ancang-ancang.

Sepertinya mereka membatalkan untuk mangkal di bawah pohon beringin yang kemarin, taukan si Azuma? Dia pasti trauma garagara event di chap. 1. Sekarang mereka lagi duduk di bawah pohon asem yang ukurannya cukup besar. Yang ngerequest buat nongkrong di bawah pohon asem malah asik-asiknya merenung di pinggir sungai.

"Eh si azuma kenapa sih? Tu orang gak biasanya begitu." Ryo membuka topik gosip hari ini dengan tema 'AZUMA'.

"Gak tau juga, masa tadi dia gak nyadar lo kalau kita jemput."

"Biasanya kan dia semangat banget kalau ngedenger suaranya Juki." Len ikut nimbrung.

"Apa stok bedaknya abis?" Ryo mulai lagi.

"Ssssttt... Kalau Azuma denger bisa mampus lo!" Kazuki menyuruh Ro diam.

"Mampus? Di lempari bedak sama dia? Huahahaha." Ryo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lu pikun ya? Inget gak yang di chap pertama? Suaranya aja nyeremin!"

"Dan satu lagi, dia tuh mantan pemimpin pasukan bawah tanah buat ngelawan kompeni." Kazuki menambahkan.

"Iya ane inget. Tapi bisa juga kan?" Ryo masih ngotot kalau jawabannya tuh bener.

"Hn, iya juga sih. Apa ada ketombe di rambutnya?"

"Nggak-nggak, pasti berat badannya nambah! Atau nggak ada kerutan di mukanya." Kazuki dan Len yang tadinya membela malah ketularan Ryo.

"Atau ada kutil?"

"Jerawat gimana?"

"Panu boleh gak?"

3 orang itu masih saja nebak-nebak kenapa Azuma jadi begitu yang makin lama jadi mirip proses tawar-menawar di pasar.

"Jangan-jangan patah hati." Keiichi yang dari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara dan membuat 3 pasang bola mata yang beraneka ragam warnanya menatap kearahnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis mereka.

"Iya patah hati." Keiichi mengulangi perkataannya setelah melihat tatapan tidak yakin dari 3 orang itu.

"Buuahahahha.. Gak mungkin! Dia kan gak mungkin suka sama cewek!" Ryo kamu kenapa sih dari tadi kerjanya ngatain orang mulu.

"Tapi bisa juga sih.. Kazuki!" Len menatap tajam ke arah Kazuki.

"Apa? Dia cemburu? Sama aku? Gak mungkin!" Aku bukan YAOI! Bukan!"

"Sssstt diem!" Ryo menutup mulut Kazuki dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aye bercanda kali. Tapi semenjak kita ketemu 3 cewek itu dia keliatan murung dan gak konsen gitu. Inget gak kejadian yang kemari? Masa di bisa-bisanya ketuker antara sisir yang jelas-jelas benda kesayangannya sama pisau benda yang paling dia benci."

"Untung aku ingetin, bisa-bisa dia teriak histeris ngeliat rambutnya kepotong dan ada pisau di tangannya."

"Kazuki, tau gak siapa orang yang di sukain Azuma?" Keiichi mulai bertanya lagi.

"Ngaak sih, tapi menurut aku orang yang disukaiin Azuma ada hubungannya sama si Kahoko."

'_Sama Kahoko? Nggak! Cinta pertama aye! Jangan..'_ wajah Len langsung pucat.

Melihat ekspresi len ia pun berkata, "Tapi bukan berarti Kahoko yang disukaiin Azuma." Sambil melirik ke arah Len.

"Bener-bener, santai aja Len." Ryo menyemangati Len.

"Apa-apaan dih!" Len langsung berdiri dan pergi.

'_Aye harus bertindak! Ayo Len! Aye yakin , lu bisa!'_ Len menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Mikan yang sedang duduk di depan rumahnya kaget melihat kakaknya yang dateng tiba-tiba sambil berlari-lari begitu.

"Kertas mana sih.. Nah.. pensil kemana coba?" Len mengobrak-ngabrik kamarnya yang sempit hanya untuk mencari sebatang pensil, untungnya tuh pensil ketemu.

"Ayo mulai.." Len mulai menulis kan kata-kata di atas kertas yang tadi ia cari.

_**Saat pertama kali aku melihat rambut merahmu, **_

_**jantungku langsung berdetak begitu cepat**_

_**Rasanya.. sama seperti aku memakan semur jengkol buatan ibuku. **_

_**Senyummu begitu memikat seperti wangi petai cina.**_

'_Heh? Apa-apaan ini? Petai? Semur jengkol? Nggak-nggak!'_ Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Len mulai menulis lagi, dan sepertinya kali ini gak ada kata petai, jengkol, atu kata-katak yang lain. Kenapa Author bisa menyimpulkan begitu? Coba aja para reader bisa liat senyuman yang mengembang di wajah Len, pasti kalian bisa tau kalau Len berhasil membuat surat cinta.

Ia pun langsung berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Dan lagi-lagi Mikan adiknya bengong ngeliat tingkah laku kakaknya hari ini. Tapi saat ia melihat sebuah kertas di tangan kakakknya ia langsung tersenyum.

'_Liat aja nanti kak.. hehehe..'_

Untungnya sekarang hari Kamis, dia ingat pertama kali bertemu Shoko di hari yang sama, di juga ingat pernah mengantarkan 3 cewek-cewek itu keluar hutan di hari yang sama. Dan pastinya sekarang mereka lagi berkeliaran di sekitar kampung. Saat ia melihat cewek berambut merah, hijau dan cokelat keoranyean sedang berjalan di pasar.

'_Yes, langsung nemu!'_ Len langsung menghampiri mereka dan menari tangan salah satu dari mereka dan membawanya lari.

"Eh, rambut biru sialan! Ngapain kamu bawa-bawa aku lari? Lepasin!" Kata si cewek yang dari tadi lari-larian.

'_Loh? Kok suaranya beda?'_ Len langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat cewek yang dari tadi ia bawa lari.

"Hah? Minah?"

"Iya, kenapa kamu ngajakin lari-larian sih? Nanti Nona Kahoko bisa khawatir." Minah langung menutup mulutnya karena kelepasan menyebut Kahoko dengan sebutan 'Nona' di depan len.

"Nona?" Len kebingungan.

'_Aduh! Minah! Kenapa bisa kelepasan sih! Terpaksa deh.'_

"Dia anaknya Tuan Gwendal, aku pelayannya plus asisten pribadinya Shouko juga sama. Tapi jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya?"

"Kalau temen-temn aye?"

"Ya udah kalau itu gak apa-apa. Asal jangan sampe kesebar aja deh! Kasian nona nanti."

"Iya, aye ngerti."

"Terus ngapain tadi kamu bawa aku lari?"

"Tadi salah tangan, tapi gak apa-apa deh. Nih tolong kasihin Kahoko ya." Len memberikan kertas yang dari tadi dia bawa.

"Surat, ya udah. Kalau begitu aku balik ke tempat Nona dan Shouko ya." Minah langsung pergi.

"Iya, makasih ya!"

'Yes aye berhasil!'

"Minah, kamu kemana aja? Kok ngilang sih?" Kahoko menghampiri Minah.

"Tadi aku kebelet Nona, maaf ya. Makanya aku lari-lari."

"Bukannya tadi kamu ditarik sama orang ya?" tanya Shouko.

"Orang, kamu salah liat kali. Orang tadi aku sendirian kok. Ayo Nona kita pulang, nanti akan ada tamu datang." Minah mencoba untuk mengganti topik.

"Benar Nona, kalau Nona telat tuan bisa marah." Shouko mengiyakan perkataan Minami.

"Ya udah ayo jalan." Kahoko berjalan di depan dan 2 pelayannya di belakang.

"Kamu gak bisa boongin aku Minah." Bisik Shouko ke si Minami.

"Ya udah nanti aku kasih tau deh kalau kita udah sampai." Minami terlihat pasrah.

"Eh otak udang, ayo dong kamu masuk duluan! Kamu kan cowok"

"Emang kamu bukan cowok?"

"Ta-tapi, aku kan cewek..." Wolfram memberikan jurus puppy-eyes supernya.

"Ah iya-iya," Dengan sangat terpaksa Yuuri melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu sebelum Wolfram untuk masuk kedalam Mansion milik calon kakak iparnya Gwendal.

"Selamat datang tuan.." Seluruh pelayan berbaris dan membentuk jalan ke arah ruang makan untuk mereka berdua.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Gwendal dan seorang laki-laki berambut kuning cerah sudah duduk duduk di atas meja makan. Gwendal menatap sinis ke arah Yuuri, itu kenapa dia gak suka kalau ke tempat ini. Sedangkan laki-laki pirang di sebelah Gwendal memberi senyuman hangat ke arah Yuuri. Senyuman itu membuat Wolfram panas, ia menarik lengan Yuuri dan menyruhnya duduk di sebelahnya. Laki-laki pirang itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

Kahoko yang telah di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya sampai di ruang makan. Ia duduk di sebelah pamanya, dan di depannya adalah Kaji Aoi si pirang yang akan menjadi tunangannya. Sepanjang makan malam topik yang dibicarakan hanya soal pertunangan antara Kahoko dengan Aoi.

Aoi adalah teman semasa kecilnya, bukannya dia tidak mau dengan Aoi tapi dia merasa kalau ia bertunangan dengan Aoi seperti ada sesuatu yang salah. Aoi memang baik, tampan, pintar, perhatian, dan memiliki status yang tinggi. Di setiap acara yang di datanginya semua orang pasti mebicarakan tentang Aoi. Padahal baru-baru ini ia merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta –sepertinya –tapi kenapa pertunangan ini harus terjadi?

Wolfram yang melihat ekspresi keponakannya itu langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Hei Kahoko, bagaimana rasanya tinggal disini?"

"Menyenangkan kok, walaupun di sini udaranya aga panas tapi banyak tempat yang indah loh. Apa paman dan Bibi sudah keliling-keliling?"

"Ah, aku tidak kuat untuk keluar, lagi pula aku lebih suka di rumah. Tapi kalau kita mau berkeliling bersama aku juga tidak keberatan."

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita berkeliling?" Yuuri memberikan usul yang sepertinya membuat Kahoko tersenyum.

"Kakak, bolehkan?" Wolfram meminta izin kakaknya.

"Tapi Aoi juga harus ikut." Kata-kata itu membuat senyum Kahoko menghilang. Aoi yang menyadari perubahan itu berkata, "Ah maaf besok aku ada urusan dan harus pulang ke Belanda. Mungkin aku akan ikut lain kali saja."

Kahoko kaget sekaligus merasa harus berkata terima kasih dan maaf pada Aoi. Terima kasih karena bisa mengerti perasaanya sekarang dan maaf karena tidak bisa membalas kebaikannya.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Kahoko kembali ke kamarnya. Di kamarnya Shouko dan Minami sudah menunggunya dengan wajah antusias ingin tahu apa yang membuat Nonanya senang. Tidak biasanya setelah makan malam bersama seperti itu wajah Kahoko mendjadi sumringah seperti itu.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kahoko.

"Seharunsnya kami yang bertanya begitu nona, kenpa nona terlihat senang begitu?"

"Besok aku akan berkeliling kampung bersama paman, kalaina pastinya harus ikut."

"Oh, pasti seneng kalau nona bisa ketemu sama si Len kan?" Shouko memang hebat kata-katanya tepat banget.

"Hehe, tau aja."

"Oh iya nona, ini ada surat untuk nona." Minah memberikan surat yang tadi sore Len kasih.

"Dari siapa?" Kahoko kebingungan.

"Udah nona, buka aja nanti pasti tau." Shouko yang sudah tahu sebelumnya dari siapa surat itu berasal terlihat antusias.

"Puisi?" Kahoko langsung membalikan badanya karena takut 2 pelayannya melihat wajah merahnya.

2 pelayan yang tau diri ini langsung keluar dari kamar Kahoko.

"Apa ini yang namanya cinta?" Kahoko mengucapkan kata terakhir di dalam surat itu.

"Hei Wolfy, kamu emang hebat." Yuuri mengacak-ngacak rambut Wolfram dan tersenyum ke arahnya ia memuji tindakan yang dilakukan Wolfram tadi.

"Hei, jangan mengacak rambutku, susah tau nyisirnya! Dasar otak udang!" Wolfram tidak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya saat Yuuri mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Wolfram.

"Hm?" Yuuri menempelkan bibir ke bibir merah Wolfram. Saat ini wajah Wolfram merah sempurna.

**A/N : **Wolfram di sini jadi cewek aja ya. Kira-kira 2 atau 3 chap lagi ni fict tamat. Ayolah cepat tamat. Biar beban UQ berkurang. Buat yang udah riview sankyu ya. jangan lupa Riviewnya lagi ya.


	5. Chapter 5 Confession

**Si Pentung Jadi Tiga**

**Confession**

**Pairing : **Kahoko x Len, Shouko x Keiichi, Minami x Ryoutaro.

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Frienship, Drama, Humor.

**Warning : **OOC, AC, beberapa typo. Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Disclaimer : **Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kalau gak percaya liat aja wee(lagi males).

**Summary : **"Su-surat yang itu, lu gak usah peduliin tuh surat. Lagi pula surat itu pasti gak penting buat lu."Kahoko menghentikan langkahnya dan memegang tangan kanan Len. "Nggak kok, kalau surat itu gak penting aku gak akan ada di sini dan membawa surat balasan buat kamu." Kata Kahoko sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kahoko akhirnya datang. Sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, ia tak lupa membawa surat balasan untuk Len. Minah dan Shouko hanya mesem-mesem ngeliat tingkah laku nonanya. Dengan harapan bertemu Len ia pun melangkahkan kakinya.

'_Pokoknya hari ini keliling tempat nongkrongnya si Len. Kahoko kamu emang pinter!'_ Kahoko sudah memikirkan rencana ini matang-matang. Cinta membuat otaknya berpikir lebih hebat dari biasanya.

Shouko yang malu-malu tapi mau juga punya pemikiran licik seperti biasa.

'_Pasti nona bakal ngajak tuan Wolfram dan tuan Yuuri keliling tempat nongkrongnya si Len. Kalau begini aku bisa ketemu sama Kei!' _

Melihat ekspresi licik Shouko, Minami jadi merinding ia mencoba untuk menebak apa yang sedang Shouko pikirkan saat ini.

'_Kalau ke tempat nongkrongnya Len aku harus ketemu sama si muka tua lagi.'_ Ujung-ujungnya ia malah memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi kalau bertemu dengan Ryo.

Wolfram dan Yuuri juga sudah siap, mereka mengikuti usul Kahoko untuk menggunakan pakaian penduduk sekitar agar lebih bebas. Soalnya kalau mereka menggunakan pakaian yang biasa mereka pakai bisa-bisa banyak penduduk sekitar takut dengan mereka.

"Hei Kahoko, sepertinya kamu senang sekali? Memangnya Kak Gwendal tidak pernah mengizinkanmu keluar?"

"Mungking sebulan 2 kali, itu juga harus dengan para pengawal." Kahoko harus berbohong, kalau dia sering kabur dari rumah. Kalau sampai ada yang tahu Shouko dan Minah bisa celaka.

"Hn begitu, ternyata kakak masih sama seperti dulu." Wolfram mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi sekarang kita kemana Kahoko?" Yuuri penasaran akan kemanakah dia nanti.

"Kita akan ke piknik di pinggir sungai, lalu keliling hutan, dan tidur siang di bawah pohon asem."

'_Bingo! Sesuai perkiraanku!'_ Pikir Shouko dan Minami.

"Asik, tapi dari mana kamu bisa tahu tempat-tempat seperti itu?" Yuuri merasa ada yang janggal, Kahoko tinggal di sini baru 3 bulan. Kalau dia keluar Cuma 2 kali sebulan, ia baru keliling tempat ini 6 kali.

"Ah paman ini, aku akan suka keliling-keliling dari pagi sampai sore. Pasti aku gampang menemukan tempat bagus buat main." Jawab Kahoko dengan santai.

'_Huwa! Rencanaku sukses!'_ Kahoko benar-benar senang saat ini.

'_Nona memang hebat!'_ Shouko juga senang, karena dengan ini rencana liciknya bisa terlaksanakan.

'_Dua orang ini..'_ Minami hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat dua orang yang lagi mabuk cinta. Padahal hati kecilnya berkata dia tuh pengen banget ketemu sama Ryo, waktu kemarin dibawa Len lari ia berharap yang nge bawa di tuh Ryo bukan Len.

'_Eh Author! Kerjanya gosip aja! Ayo lanjutin dong!'_

Dia ini benar-benar munafik. Mereka sudah sampai di tempat pertama, yup sungai. Minami dan Shouku menyiapkan makanan.

"Minah ini apaan?" Wolfram bertanya pada Minami.

"Oh ini rujak nona, enak loh! Warga sekitar suka makan beginian sama temen-temenya. Silahkan dicoba nona, kalau kepedesan bilang ya."

Wolfram mencoba makanan yang namaya rujak. Dari satu menjadi dua, dua menjadi tiga, dan Wolfram menjadi ketagihan.

Sekarang giliran Yuuri yang bertanya. "Shouko kamu lagi buat apaan?"

"Kalau ini gado-gado, hampir sama seperti rujak tuan. Tapi saya lebih merekomendasikan ini untuk tuan." Shouko memberikan sepiring gado-gado ke Yuuri. Yuuri langsung mencicipinya, sama seperti Wolfram, ia menjadi ketagihan.

'_Yes rencanaku berhasil, kalau begini mereka pasti bakalan kekenyangan dan tidur.'_ Ternyata Kahoko dan Shouko satu jenis, mereka sama-sama licik.

"Hah, kenyang." Kata Wolfram dan Yuuri bersamaan.

"Anginnya seger banget, jadi ngantuk." Kata Wolfram.

"Aku, Shouko, dan Minah mau pergi mencari buah dulu ya paman, bibi."

'_Love mission udah dimulai nih.'_ Piki Shouko dan Minami bersamaan.

"Ya sudah, kami akan di sini saja." Yuuri menjawab sesingkat mungkin karena ia sudah merasa mengantuk. Perut yang kenyang, sinar matahari yang hangat, dan angin cepoy-cepoy yang dari tadi bolak-balik pastinya membuat orang pada ngantuk.

"Aku pergi dulu ya.." Kahoko langsung menarik tangan Minami dan Shouko dan pergi.

Kali ini gerombolan SQ ke tempat nongkrong yang sama seperti kemarin, di bawah poho asem. Seperti biasa mereka ngegosip tentang hal-hal yang gak jelas. Topik kali ini di buka oleh Kazuki.

"Menurut rumor yang beredar anak perempuannya Gwendal mau tunangan loh. Terus kemarin banyak orang kompeni lewatin kampung kita."

"Ane yakin anaknya pasti punya banyak kerutan." Pasti reader pada tau siapa yang saat ini lagi ngomong. Lagi-lagi dia ngatain orang.

"Emangnya kamu pernah liat anaknya?" Keiichi kali ini terlihat tidak seperti baru bangun tidur. Mungkin semalam ia mendapatkan tidur yang cukup.

"Belom sih, tapi bapaknya aja begitu pasti anaknya gak jauh beda."

"Aye gak terima lu ngatain Kahoko!" Len ngasih deathglare ke arah Ryo.

"Hah? Kahoko?" Kazuki dan Ryo kaget.

"Iya, Kahoko anaknya Gwendal." Len menanggapi mereka berdua dengan santai seperti biasa.

'_Tepat seperti dugaanku.'_ Pikir Azuma dan Keiichi.

"Kok ente tau sih?"

"Di kasih tau sama si Minah, tapi jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya."

"Hn.."

'_Dia ketemu Minami? Kok gak ngajak-ngajak sih!'_ Pikir Ryo.

Ternyata mereka berdua saling suka, dasar dua orang yang muna.

"Eh kok kalian berduar gak kaget sih?" Kazuki bertanya ke Keiichi dan Azuma.

"Soalnya udah keliatan banget mereka bukan orang kampung, masa mereka bisa nyasar di hutan kecil-kecilan begini kalau mereka warga kampung. Cara mereka ngomong juga beda, selain itu aku jarang ngelian muka mereka." Keiichi menjelaskan pendapatnya ke Kazuki.

"Dia mirip sama ibu dan kakaknya, makanya waktu itu aku tanya namanya sama kamu. Gak taunya bener." Azuma terlihat berbeda kali ini, gak ada logat bencis atau kata-kata centil keluar.

"Lu kenal sama kakak dan enyaknya?" Len mulai panik, jangan-jangan...

"Dulu dapet tugas buat nyelidikin mereka."

"Oh, eh aye mau cari makanan dulu ya." Len langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka setelah lega mendengar penjelasan dari Azuma.

"Nona, sekarang kita mau nyari dimana?" Tanya Minami.

"Gak tau, gak nemu-nemu nih. Biasanya kan jam segini dah ada." Kahoko terlihat resah.

"Gimana kalau mencar aja? Nih aku kasih petanya, waktu kemarin kita nyasar aku dah ngapalin rute buat keluar dari ni hutan dan udah ngebuat banyak tanda di pohon-pohon." Shouko membagikan secarik kertas yang merupakan peta hutan ini ke Kahoko dan Minami.

"Shouko, kamu genius!"

"Terima kasih nona, ini agar kita gak nyasar lagi di hutan yang sama makanya aku bawa terus." Jawab Shouko malu-malu.

"Jangan-jangan ada maksud lain lagi." Minami melirik Shouko, tetapi Shouko hanya diam.

"Ayo mulai!" Kahoko berjalan duluan ke arah utara, Shouko ke barat, Minami ke selatan.

"Hmm, disini kan ya?" Shouko mengangkat kepalanya, dan bertemu langsung dengan gerombolan SQ. Tak di sangka-sangka Minami juga ada di depan matanya.

"Loh, Minah kok ada disini?"

"Aku tadi ngikuti petamu dan malah sampai di sini."

"Kalau begitu tinggal nona kan?"

"Ya benar, tinggal nona."

"Nona? Maksudmu Kahoko?" Tanya Kazuki.

"Iya.. tunggu kok tau?"

"Aku yang ngasih tau." Jawab Minami.

"Nona.. berarti sendirian di tengah hutan dong ya."

"Iya,"

"Di sini ada hewan apa aja?"

"Ada ular, kadang harimau juga ada, kalau di dekat danau ada buaya." Ryo menyebutkan nama-nama hewan yang ada di sekitar sini.

"HAH? Beneran?" Minami kaget mendengar nama-nama hewan buas yang disebutkan oleh Ryo.

"Ngapain juga ane boong."

"Shouko..." Minami memandang ke arah Shouko. Shouko sendiri sedang jongkok dan menuliskan sesuatu di tanah dengan ranting.

"Hn, kemungkinan mati kecil kok, lagi pula populasi hewan-hewan itu juga dikit. Kata Kei, Len lagi nyari makanan. Berarti ada kemungkinan nona ketemu sama dia. Dan lagi Hutan ini kecil. Santai aja Mianah, santai.." Shouko benar-benar keliatan santai.

"Kamu mau dibunuh sama tuan Gwendal?" Minami panik setengah mati.

"Ke-"

"Apa? Kemungkinan kita mati kecil?" kesabaran Minami habis.

"Ah iya-iya, ayo kita jemput nona. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Boleh-boleh." Kazuki kelihatan bersemangat.

"Ya udah ayo jalan."

"La~La~La~~ Aku di hutan uuwoo.. sendirian~..." Kahoko menyanyikan lagu gak jelas sepanjang perjalanan.

"Suara siapa tuh? Kayak kenal, bagus banget!" Len ngomong sendiri dan langsung jalan ke sumber suara.

"Eh, Kahoko?" Len menunjuk kahoko dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Len? Kamu kok ada di sini?"

"Ada juga aye yang nanya, aye mah di sini udah biasa. Tapi kalo lu di sini aneh."

"Umn, nyariin Minami dan Shouko."

"Owh, yaudah aye temenini. Kalo lu ilang kan gawat."

"Umn iya.."

'_Asik! Aku berhasil!'_

"Eh Len, soal surat itu..."

"Su-surat yang itu, lu gak usah peduliin tuh surat. Lagi pula surat itu pasti gak penting buat lu."

Kahoko menghentikan langkahnya dan memegang tangan kanan Len.

"Nggak kok, kalau surat itu gak penting aku gak akan ada di sini dan membawa surat balasan buat kamu." Kata Kahoko sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Heh?"

"Ini.." Kahoko memberikan surat miliknya ke Len.

"Ayo Shouko cepetan jalannya!" Minami masih panik karena takut Kahoko kenapa-kenapa.

"Iya-iya.." Shouko mempercepat langkahnya.

"Eh itu kayak Len sama Kahoko.." Kata Kazuki sambil menunjuk ke arah Len dan Kahoko yang sedang berjalan.

"No-" Mulut minami di tutup oleh Ryo sebelum ia sempat memanggil nonanya.

"Ente diem dong,"

"hmmpph, hmmpph.. hah.. Lepas juga.." Minami menghela nafas lega.

"Ehem," Azuma yang dari tadi diam malah meledek temannya.

'Yes bisa ngejek si Ryo.'

"Tuh kan aku bilang juga apa, pasti ketemu deh sama Len."

"Dari pada kita sia-siain nih kesempatan mending ngintip aja." Kazuki mengusulkan sesuatu yang pastinya langsung di setujui oleh yang lain.

"Di sini kayaknya tempat yang bagus buat ngintip." Kata Ryo sambil jongkok di balik semak-semak.

"Yep, bagus-bagus." Minami mengangguk setuju.

"Oh mereka surat-suratan ya?" keiichi bertanya ke Shouko.

"Iya, Len yang duluan ngirim. Kata nona isinya puisi gitu."

"Puisi? Len nulis puisi?" Ryo bisik-bisik.

"Gak tau juga, yang baca Cuma nona doang. Kita gak berani liat." Jawab Minami.

"Eh kapan kita nyamperin merekanya?" Kazuki gak betah ngumpet di semak-semak.

"Ya udah sekarang aja, ceritanya kita lagi nyari-nyari si Kahoko." Azuma yang kali ini memberi usul.

"Ok.."

Saat Len dan Kahoko sedang ber-blushing ria gerombolan SQ+Minah dan Shouko menghampiri mereka.

"Nona, nona tidak apa-apa kan?" Minami mulai ber-akting.

"Nona tidak tersesat kan?" Shouko juga ikut-ikutan.

'_Dua orang ini pinter banget aktingnya.'_ Pikir gerombolan SQ kecuali Len.

"Nggak apa-apa, lebih baik sekarang kita balik. Kalau paman dan bibi khawatir bisa gawat."

"Ya sudah kalian hati-hati saja." Azuma yang menjawab kali ini.

'_Hah? Azuma? Kok jadi cowok begini?'_ pikir gerombolan SQ.

'_Ini si ungu yang seperti bencong itu kan ya? Yang maktu itu pakai masker? Kok.. begitu?'_ Pikr Shouko.

"Kami pergi dulu ya." Kahoko langsung pergi dari sana.

**A/N : **Segini aja dulu deh. Azumanya di sini lebih cowok, entah apa yang membuat dia jadi begitu. Mau tau kenapa? Tunggu di chap selanjutnya. Jangan lupa Riviewnya.


	6. Chapter 6: Last Dream

**Yuu: **Ola minna-san! Dah lama nih gak ngeupdate!

**Lili: **Sibuk main ke fandom lain sih! Masa kita di lupakan sih!

**Yuu: **Ya maap,, namanya juga orang keren...

**Lili: ***lemparin batu* Mana di sini gak ada aku lagi, udah cepet mulai ni cerita...

**Yuu: **Kita udah sampe mana sih? Yuu lupa...

**Lili: **Jiah... baca ulang dulu gih! *lemparin hp*

**Yuu: **Jangan dilempar! Oke-oke, Yuu baca ulang dulu deh... *baca di hp*

**Lili: ***nunggu sejam* Udah belom?

**Yuu: **Oke! Ayo kita mulai ceritanya! La Corda D'Oro bukan punya Yuu. Kalau Yuu punya mungkin bakalan Yuu buat Aoi tunangan sama Aidou/Shimizu Yuukihara.

**Lili: **Dan kalau dia yang buat, mungkin aku gak boncel...

**Yuu: **Nyadar juga ternyata...*ngelirik* Romeo and Juliet bukan punya Yuu juga. Kalau itu punya Yuu, berarti Yuu tua banget...

**Lili: ***mukul Yuu* Selamat membaca! *kabur*

**Yuu: **Awas kau! *ngejar* *berhenti* Ati-ati! EYD cacad, bahasa rada-rada, dan banyak yang gak jelas! *lanjut lari*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si Pentung Jadi 3**

**By: Aidou Yuukihara**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Action, Drama, Fantasy.**

**WARNING: Kalian suka happy ending? Silahkan menjauh dari FF ini. OOC selalu. EYD juga w kesampingkan. Saya gak bisa Belanda, saya juga taruma bahasa Jerman yang deketan sama Blenada. Jadi mereka ngomong inggris aja ya ceritanya!**

**. **

**.**

**.**

Dahulu kala, tepatnya saat negri ini masih jauh dari kata modern. Hiduplah orang-orang dengan rambut warna-warni di sebuah kampung di pelosok Jakarta. Kampung itu di akui kepemilikannya oleh seorang bangsawan dari pihak penjajah yang bernama Gwendal Van Spitzberg. Untuk lebih lengkapnya, coba di baca dari awal lagi. Tapi karena Author lagi baik, Author akan cerita lagi dari awal secara ringkas karena Author sendiri juga udah lupa. Gwendal Van Spitzberg yang terkenal akan cara memimpin yang kejam sekaligus memiliki kerutan di kening yang banyak ini memiliki seorang anak perempuan nan cantik jelita bernama Kahoko Van Spitzberg. Beda dengan ayahnya yang tua, Kahoko adalah gadis muda yang –kelihatannya- anggun dan bijaksana. Tidak hanya itu, wajahnya pun bisa membuat warga kampung segar walaupun sedang musim kemarau. Kahoko selalu di temani oleh kedua pelayan sekaligus sahabatnya. Yang pertama bernama Manami dan yang kedua bernama Shouko. Manami memiliki tubuh yang jangkung dan sangat keibuan. Sedangkan Shouko memiliki tubuh yang kecil walapun memiliki umur yang sama dengan Manami dan Kahoko.

Nah, ada 5 anak yang warna rambutnya ngejreng sekaligus terkenal sekampung. Ada yang karena faktor keluarga dan ada juga karena dirinya sendiri yang bikin ngetrend. Yang pertama adalah Len. warna rambutnya biru dan kulitnya putih pucat. Moto hidupnya, tiada hari tanpa jaim. Akhir-akhir ini dia lagi seneng-senengnya ngirim surat ke non Kaho yang nan jauh di sana. Dengan kata-kata –yang gak- puitis, Len berhasil membuat non Kaho mesem-mesem setiap kali membaca suratnya.

Selanjutnya ada Ryo Si Kepala Rumput. Warna rambutnya yang membuat dia di panggil seperti itu oleh Len. Dialah si Mama Limbo(Lima Bocah). Badannya rada dekil dan tampang preman. Di balik semua itu, dia memiliki sisi yang sangat keibuan dan sayang kepada anak-anaknya walaupun dia hobi ngehina orang. Kemudian ada Kazuki alias Bang Juki, hobinya ya makan. Orang tuanya pedagang makanan di pasar, mungkin karena itu juga dia suka makan. Kadang-kadang, Bang Juki bisa bijak loh! Walaupun tampangnya bocah, sebenarnya dia memiliki jiwa seorang kakak yang selalu sayang adik.

Lalu Azuma, alias Juma. Dia rada bencis gitu deh. Menurut yang lain, dia tuh dulu normal-normal aja. Tapi gak tau kenapa, semenjak dia menghilang dari rumah selama sehari, dia langsung jadi begitu. Yang namanya banci ya hobi dandan kalau nggak gosip. Tapi kalau udah ngamuk, serem euy! Kayak gak tau bencong aja kalau marah, suaranya langsung mendadak ngebass! Dari 'Kyaa!' jadi 'Woy!'. Akhir-akhir ini dia lagi sering ngelamun. Entah apa yang dia pikirin. Yang terakhir ada Keiichi atau Kei. Nah dia yang gak bisa dibilang paling normal sama yang lain. Hobi dia tidur. Kalau tidur tuh gak nyadar tempat dan waktu deh.

Nah gimana, udah rada inget gak?

Ayo kita lanjut ke cerita utamanya.

Di hari yang cerah ini, Len tidak menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan teman-temannya. Ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurung diri di kamar. Bukan untuk tidur atau dandan seperti yang biasa Azuma lakukan, melainkan memikirkan kata-kata manis untuk ia kirimkan ke Kahoko. Kata-kata manis? Apa mungkin dia bisa, kehidupannya kan gak jauh-jauh dari jengkol.

Dan seperti yang sudah saya – Author keren – bilang sebelumnya, hari ini Len sedang menulis surat untuk seorang gadis nan jauh di sana. Berhubung ini adalah kejadian yang gak bakal bisa Author – dan teman-teman – temui di LCDO yang udah tamat, jadi saya selaku Author akan melakukan aktifitas yang paling saya suka. Gak usah banyak basa-basi lagi, ayo kita ngintipin Len di jendela.

"Argh! Aye gak mungkin nulis jengkol" Len mencoret-coret kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Seperti yang diduga, Len pasti gak jauh-jauh dari jengkol. Sepertinya sudah banyak kertas yang ia coret dan isinya hanya mengenai jengkol.

Di ruang tamu, Misa dan Mikan yang sedang sibuk dengan kerjaannya masing-masing mendengar suara Len yang sedang frustasi.

"Kan, sebenernye kakak lu lagi ngapain sih?" Misa yang lagi mengupas bawang di ruang tamu bertanya pada Mikan yang dari tadi memperhatikan ibunya.

"Kagak tau nyak, coba Mikan liat dulu deh..." Mikan pun langsung pergi menuju kamar kakak satu-satunya yang –gak cuma- hari ini aja dia bersikap aneh.

"Kak! Lu lagi ngapain sih kak? Mikan masuk ye!" gak ada jawaban hanya keluhan Len yang gak lagi dapet inspirasi yang hanya bisa terdengar. "Ah malah dikacangin aye, masuk aja dah..." Mikan akhirnya langsung masuk aja ke dalam kamar Len.

Terlihat Len yang sedang menulis surat cinta untuk Kaho di meja kecilnya. Mikan langsung berjalan kesana.

"Kak, lu ngapain sih. Kayaknya sibuk banget," Mikan mengintip ke buku milik Len, "Jengkol indah yang bergelora... sama seperti perasaanku untukmu? Hah? Jengkol? Mana gak nyambung juga," komentar Mikan saat melihat isinya.

"Ah elah lu Kan! Diem nape, aye harus fokus! Fokus!" kata Len sampe ludahnya muncrat dan membasahi wajah Mikan.

"Ya elah kak, kagak usah nyiprat nape. Aye basah ini!" kata Mikan sambil ngelap dengan lengan bajunya yang panjang.

"Emang ntu apaan sih? Puisi? Buat siapa kak?" tanya Mikan yang penasaran.

"Buat siapa aja boleh!" Len masih mencari ide untuk puisinya.

"Ah elah kak, aye beneran nih. Buat siapa kak?"

"Kenapa sih lu dek, mau kakak kirimin juga? Bilang aja kalo lu ngepens sama aye, aye pan ganteng." Dengan narsisnya, Len malah OOT.

"Dih, jijai ah aye mah! Oh... buat yang namanya Kahoko ya?" kata Mikan yang menyadari ada tulisan Kahoko di pojok kanan atas kertas. "Janda kampung mana kak?" dengan sotoynya Mikan berkata seperti itu.

"Janda, enak aje lu! Ituloh Neng Kaho anaknye Gwendal Pan.. Pan.. Pan ape ye?" Len mencoba mengingat-ngingat namanya Gwendal tapi lupa karena namanya terlalu panjang. "Ah lupa aye, intinya yang tampangnya tua dan kerutannya banyak!" kalau Gwendal denger dia mungkin sudah dihukum mati.

"Oh Gwendal Van Spitzberg yang om-om garong itu! Emang anaknya cakep ya kak?" tanya Mikan.

"Wuish... bagaikan langit dan bumi kalau dibandingin sama babenye!" begitu komentar Len.

"Ati-ati aja kak. Inget kak, enyak kan gak suka sama ntu orang. Enyak masih kagak terima sama sama perlakuan kompeni ke orang kite, terutama sama babe." Pesan Mikan kepada sang kakak.

"Iya, kakak tau kok dek. Lu rahasiin dari enyak ya!" pinta Len.

"Oke kak! Daripada aye punya kakak ipar janda, mending orang kompeni dah. Lebih kinclong!" Mikan hanya nyengar-nyengir.

"Ade aye emang top deh!" kata Len sambil menepuk punggung Mikan.

"Aduh, santai napa kak. Sakit nih punggung aye!" keluh Mikan karena Len mukulnya gak kira-kira.

Di malam hari Len mulai beraksi. Bukan beraksi untuk hal yang nggak-nggak melainkan untuk mengirim sesuatu yang mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati. Kalau dia sampai ketahuan sama Gwendal, bisa di hukum mati dia. Pertama karena jelas-jelas keluarga dia punya dendam sama Gwendal. Babenya Len meninggal dunia karena Si Gwendal, jelas kalau mereka memiliki dendam terselubung. Kedua, Gwendal gak mungkin mau anak satu-satunya yang tersisa nikah sama orang kampung.

Kini Len sedang berlari menuju mansion besar yang berada di balik hutan kecil-kecilan –tempat Kaho nyasar-. Suasana sangat gelap. Namanya juga hutan. Tapi dengan bantuan bintang, Len yang pendidikannya di atas rata-rata orang kampung, mampu menembus hutan tanpa tersesat. Rumah target telah terlihat. Yang namanya rumah bangsawan pastinya penjagaannya super ketat. Tapi seperti yang tadi saya bilang, pendidikan Len di atas rata-rata. Semenjak ia kecil , babenya telah mengajarkan silat dan strategi perang padanya. Soal manjat dan mikirin strategi biar gak ketahuan mah kecil.

Len berjalan ke balik rumah tersebut. Ia mengecek kalau ada penjaga yang berpatroli atau nggak. Saat keadaan sepi ia baru memanjat pagar pembatas dan langsung mengumpat di balik semak-semak. Suasana masih sepi. Suara jangkrik terdengar di mana-mana. Kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki. Ini pasti suara para penjaga yang berpatroli.

"Sekarang jam-nya Lady Kahoko mandi ya? Padahal I ingin lihat..." kata penjaga satu yang merupakan salah satu pasukan hidung belang.

"Hati-hati you... Di kill Lord Gwendal matilah you," teman di sebelahnya menasehatinya.

_'Et dah ni penjaga, mesum! Jangan-jangan die sering ngintipin lagi!' _pikir Len yang geram.

Penjaga itu pun sudah tak terlihat lagi. Itu tanda bagi Len untuk beraksi lagi. Ia pun memperdekat jaraknya dengan kamar Kahoko. Len pun memanjat pohon yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar Kahoko. Ia memberikan kode untuk Kahoko. Kahoko terlihat mengintip dai balik jendela dan tersenyum sumringah. Ia menengok kebelakang dan Len mengangguk. Kemudian Len turun dari atas pohon, sebelumnya ia tersenyum kembut untuk Kahoko sebelum pergi. Selanjutnya adalah menyampaikan surat ini ke Shouko atau Manami. Dia juga harus berhati-hati karena bisa saja ada yang melihatnya melakukan hal ini.

Manami terlihat keluar dari sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan bangunan rumah dengan taman belakang. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Len kemudian langsung lari ke arah Manami dan langsung memberikan surat itu pada Kahoko.

"Bilang ke nona lu, ati-ati sama pengawal mesum!" Len langsung pergi.

Manami langsung masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu dengan cepat. ia menarik nafas panjang sambil menutup matanya. Melakukan hal ini tentunya sangat menegangkan karena mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Kalau ketahuan bisa matilah dia. Namun dia dan Shouko memanglah maid yang setia pada nonanya. Selain karena itu berada di peraturan dasar sebagai maid, itu juga karena Kahoko adalah sahabat mereka berdua. Mereka berdua juga iba dengan Kahoko yang memiliki ayah speerti Gwendal. Kahoko tersiksa ya mereka juga tersiksa.

Manami membuka matanya.

_'Hah!'_ Manami kaget mendapati Konrad menatapnya dengan dingin dan kemudian memperhatikan surat di tangannya. Manami langsung reflek menyembunyikan surat itu di balik tubuhnya.

"Manami, serahkan surat itu! Itu pasti dari penyeludup yang tadi kan!" bentak Konrad.

"Su-surat apa tuan, sa-saya-" belum sempat menjawab, tubuh Manami di dorong menghantam pintu di belakangnya.

_'BRAK!'_

"Cepat serahkan padaku!" Bentaknya. Tapi Manami masih tetap memegang surat untuk nonanya itu. Alhasil ia harus menerima lebih banyak rasa sakit karena Konrad membalik paksa tubuhnya dan tubunya menghantam pintu untuk kedua kalinya. Konrad mengambil paksa surat itu dari tangan Manami. Tapi Manami masih memegangnya dengan erat. Konrad langsung mennggenggam kencang pergelangan tangan Manami sehingga membuat Manami tidak kuat menahan surat itu lagi. Konrad pun langsung meninggalkan Manami.

"Aku tidak bisa diam di sini," begitulah kata Manami saat Konrad pergi. Ia mengabaikan luka di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Ia langsung berlari ke kamar Shouko. Berhubung tangannya masih sakit, ia mengetuk kamar Shouko menggunakan kakinya.

"Un~~ apaan sih?" kata Shouko sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Cepat siap-siap! Suratnya keambil sama Tuan Konrad!" Kata Manami dengan panik namun dengan volume yang kecil.

"Hah?" Shouko berteriak dengan bisik-bisik. Ia langsung menyuruh Manami masuk. Ia ke arah lemari bajunya dan mengambil beberapa peralatan P3K dan juga alat-alat lain.

"Coba jelasin situasinya," pinta Shouko sambil mengobati tangan Manami dengan cepat. 5 menit kemudian ia langsung merapikan alat-alat P3K dan memasang beberapa senjata-senjata beracun di tubuhnya. Tak lupa, ia juga menyimpan banyak racun di kantungnya(baju maid kan model lolita yang berlapis-lapi, jadi untuk ngumpetin banyak). Sebagai seorang maid, mereka dilatih bela diri juga karena untuk melindung keselamatan tuannya. Shouko ahli diracun-racun sedangkan Manami di bidang tembak-menembak. Manami menangkap pistol yang di berikan Shouko dan mengambil semua persedian peluru yang ada yang kemudian ia sembunyikan di balik kantung yang ada di roknya sama seperti Shouko.

"Ayo kita selamatkan nona!" dengan begitu Shouko dan Manami pun pergi ke kamar Kahoko. Kahoko yang dari tadi menunggu di kamar merasa janggal karena Manami belum kembali-kembali. Dan dia juga mendapatkan firasat buruk karena sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berbeda malam ini.

"Nona, cepat buka pintunya." Kata Manami.

"Tunggu," Kahoko langsung membuka kan pintu. "Ada apa, kenapa kau lama sekali? Shouko?" tanya Kahoko yang bingung dengan tingkah mereka berdua.

"Nanti saja kami jelaskan di jalan. Sekarang kita harus kabur dari tempat ini." jelas Manami sementara Shouko menjaga ke sekelilingnya.

"O-oke!" kata Kahoko agak ragu.

Mereka bertiga langsung berlari keluar dari jalan belakang. Untungnya Gwendal kalau sudah tidur paling susah untuk dibangunkan. Sekitar 30 menit baru bisa bangun, belum ditambah mengumpulkan nyawanya yang bisa menghabiskan waktu 30 menit lagi. Waktu telah terbuang 20 menit. Masih ada 40 menit lagi.

"Waktu untuk kabur hanya beberapa menit, apalagi yang patroli para hidung belang itu." Gumam Shouko.

"Ya, kita harus keluar sebeluh papi sadar sepenuhnya." Kata Kahoko menambahkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Manami?" tanya Kahoko pada Manami.

"Tidak apa-apa nona, saya baik-baik saja. Seharusnya nona khawatir pada diri anda sendiri, bisa-bisa kejadian seperti kakak anda terulang pada anda." Manami mengingatkan.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan hal itu terjadi. Kasihan kakak dan ibu, mereka pasti sedih kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Begitulah kata Kahoko.

Mereka terus berlari. Saat sudah sampai di gerbang untuk memanjat, mereka membantu satu sama lain untuk naik ke atas dan keluar meloloskan diri. Kalau mereka lewat jalur depan dan membunuh para pengawal yang berjaga, mereka akan kehabisan banyak senjata nantinya. Setibanya di hutan. Mereka memperlambat larinya karena perlu mencari jalan yang benar dengan melihat bintang dan tanda-tanda yang pernah mereka(Shouko dan Manami) buat secara diam-diam sebelumnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Kemana lagi?" tanya Kahoko.

"Ke kanan nona," jawab Shouko.

"Masih ada 20 menit lagi." Kahoko menengok ke belakangnya (arah rumah), "Belum ada tindakan, masih aman." Katanya lagi.

Mereka terus berlari melewati hutan sambil mencari tanda-tanda yang dibuat di pohon. Hari semakin gelap dan semakin sulit untuk melihat. Untungnya ini hanya hutan kecil-kecilan dengan hewan buas yang sedikit. Sampai detik ini mereka belum menemukan hewan buas satupun. Mungkin di hutan ini memang tidak ada hewan buasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konrad masih mencoba membangunkan tuannya. Hari ini Gwendal lebih sulit di bangunkan. Saat Gwendal sudah bangun.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku!" bentak Gwendal.

"Ada berita penting tuan, ini..." Konrad menyerahkan surat itu. Gwendal mengambilnya dan membacanya. Sepertinya pengumpulan nyawanya kali ini prosesnya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"WHAT?" Gwendal langsung berteriak geram ketika selesai membacanya dan mengepalkan surat itu di tangan kanannya. Ia langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengganti bajunya.

"Dimana Kahoko?" tanya Gwendal.

"Di kamarnya tuan, walaupun saya tidak yakin." Jawab Konrad karena memiliki firasat bahwa mereka telah kabur.

"Kita ke kamarnya sekarang, kita pastikan apa dia ada atau tidak." Mereka berdua pun langsung berjalan ke kamar Kahoko dan mendapati kamarnya terkunci. Karena sudah berkali-kali Gwendal berteriak tetapi tak ada jawaban dari kamar, Konrad pun menghancurkan pintu itu dengan paksa. Kamar Kahoko terlihat sangat rapih dan sepi. Tidak menandakan adanya sang pemilik di sana.

"Cepat cari dia! Sekarang!" Perintah Gwendal.

"Baik tuan," Konrad membungkuk dan kemudian memerintahkan ke para pengawal lainnya untuk mencari Kahoko. Tentunya Gwendal kali ini ikut turun tangan.

.

.

.

Mereka masih terus berlari. Kemudian Manami menegok ke belakang karena merasa ada yang berubah.

"Gyaa!" Manami tersandung akar-akar pohon. Shouko dan Kahoko berhenti berlari dan langsung menengok.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya mereka berdua khawatir.

"I-iya, tapi... " kata Manami sambil berdiri dan kemudian menengok kebelakang lagi. Terlihat warna-warna merah kecil yang menandakan bahwa itu adalah obor yang para pengawal bawa untuk mencari mereka.

"Ga-gawat! Nona, lebih baik nona ketempat mereka dulan saja. Aku akan memasang perangkap di sini, baru menyusul." Usul Shouko.

"Tapi kau... aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kau di sini." Bantah Kahoko.

"Tenanglah nona, aku sudah dilatih apabila hari seperti ini tiba aku akan berguna. Manami kau bawa nona ketempat mereka, aku akan baik-baik saja." Shouko memerintahkan Manami. Manami langsung membawa Kahoko pergi. "Ayo nona," ajak Manami yang menarik tangan Kahoko.

"Tap Shouko..." Gumam Kahoko dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Tenangkah nona, nona percaya padanya kan? Kalau nona percaya jangan tunjukan raut wajah itu. Itu akan membuat Shouko sedih." Kata Manami sambil berlari menggandeng .

.

.

.

Di tempat lain. Limbo sedang bakar-bakar jagung di depan rumah Len. Aroma yang sangat nikmat membuat orang yang lewan selalu berniat untuk memintanya. Untung mereka sudah takut ketika melihat Ryo dan Len. Kazuki sibuk mengipas jagung bakarnya. Ryo juga membantu mengipasi. Len dan Azuma mengolesi jagung bakar dengan bahan yang sejenis dengan mentega di zaman sekarang. Dan Keiichi hanya duduk anteng memegangi piring-piring.

"Yey! Udah jadi!" Seru Kazuki dengan riangnya.

"Ini piringnya," Keiichi menyerahkan piring-piringnya. Setelah mereka mendapatkan jagungnya masing-masing, mereka langsung melahapnya bersamaan.

"Mari makan!" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Huaa! Enak!" Seru Kazuki.

"Ente mah apa aja enak," ejek Ryo.

"Pelan-pelan Juki," Azuma menyarankan.

"Nyantai Jum!" Kata Kazuki yang hampir tersedak saat mengatakannya.

"Ini minumnya," Kei menyerahkan minum untuk Kazuki.

Pemandangan yang sangat berbeda banget sama apa yang akan kita lihat kalau kita pindah ke scene para perempuan itu. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal perempuan...

Shouko si ahli racun tentunya ahli juga dalam membuat perangkap. Apalagi ini adalah hutan di mana mendukung kemampuannya. Baginya, hutan merupakan surga para racun karena banyak tanaman beracun di hutan. Setelah melakukan petualang beberapa hari yang lalu, selain membua tanda-tanda petunjuk bersama Manami, dia juga mengecek beberapa tanaman beracun yang ada di sini.

"Hh, apa kubuat mereka tersandung agar kulit mereka bersentuhan langsung dengan racunnya?" Shouko berpikri sendiri. "Sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa kubuat dalam waktu singkat, dan lagi racun yang kupunya baru aktif kalau ada kontak langsung ke tubuh." ia membuat sebuah tali untuk menyandung mereka dengan akar gantung. Selanjutnya dia menentukan jarak untuk menaburkan racun bubuknya.

Di setiap jalan yang ia lalui selalu tersebar racun. Sebenarnya sudah banyak racun yang dia pakai, karena semenjak masuk ke dalam hutan sudah banyak racun yang ia pakai untuk memperlambat mereka semua. Ia juga memasang bom racun yang akan aktif kalau tedeteksi suara langkah kaki manusia yang jumlahnya banyak. Terlalu canggih untuk zaman dahulu? Sebenarnya tidak. Benda ini sudah tercipta berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu namun masih di rahasiakan dan juga di larang karena terlalu berbahaya.

"Aku harus cepat!" begitulah kata Shouko pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian berlari di tengah iringan nyanyian para jangkrik.

.

.

.

Manami dan Kahoko yang berlarian menuju rumah Len akhirnya sampai di tempat. Di sana mereka berdua kaget ketika melihat LIMBO malah makan jagung bakar. Walaupun perut mereka lapar, tapi Shouko lebih penting!

"Eh Kahoko, Manami! Sini ikutan makan!" Ajak Kazuki yang menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Shouko mana?" Kei langsung bertanya kenapa Shouko tidak bersama mereka.

"Tangan ente kenapa Manami? Apa Kahoko yang nyiksa ente?" Ryo terlihat khawatir.

"Kaho kok pake baju tidur?" Len memperhatikan pakaian Kahoko.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kalian di sini? Aku mencium bahaya," kata Azuma yang biasanya gak normal kini bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang paling normal.

Kahoko yang masih tersenggal-senggal menjawab, "Kita kabur... suratnya ketahuan, Sho-Shouko masih di hutan!" Manami mengangguki perkataan Kahoko.

"Cih, lagi-lagi... cepat kalian bersiap-siap. Bisa-bisa kampung di serang!" Perintah Azuma.

"Baik!" kata para LIMBO. Mereka bersiap-siap mengambil senjata mereka masing-masing. Apa lagi kalau bukan bambu runcing. Kahoko dan Manami hanya duduk beristirahat. Mereka semua sudah selesai mempersiapkan semuanya. Kemudian Misa keluar dari rumah karena mendengar suara mereka yang lebih ribut dari biasanya bersama dengan Mikan.

"Lu mau ngapa-... Lu kompeni kan! Lu anaknya si tua itu kan!" seru Misa ketika melihat Kahoko.

"Enyak jangan marah sekarang dulu. Sekarang die lagi susah nyak," kata Len.

"Biarin aja die mau susah, ngapain lu nolong die Len. Babenye ngebunuh babe lu Len! Lu tau pan keluarga kite benci sama keluarga die!"

"Sabar nyak, entar enyak sakit." Kata Mikan.

"Percuma Kan, kalau masih ada kompeni di sini kita semua pasti sakit Kan!" katanya pada Mikan.

"Maap nyak, tapi aye gak bisa diemin orang yang ngebutuhin bantuan nyak. Aye titip die ya nyak," kata Len.

"Nggak! Enyak gak terima!" Misa tetap kukuh dengan pendapatnya.

_'Kalau begini terus Shouko bisa mati...'_ Kaho menatap Manami. Manami mengangguk mengerti. Kahoko mengambil bambu runcing dari Len yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ape lu? Mau bunuh aye pake itu hah?" teriak Misa.

"Sabar nyak, sabar..." Mikan mengingatkan.

"Maaf kalau keluarga saya telah membuat hati anda terluka. Saya akan pergi sekarang." Begitulah kata Kahoko yang kemudian langsung lari bersama Manami yang sudah siap dengan pistolnya. Azuma mengikuti dari belakang, begitu juga dengan Kei.

_'Pasti akan aku balaskan,' _pikir Azuma.

"Bagus deh kalau lu ngerti!" kata Misa.

"Enyak!" kata Mikan dan Len bersamaan.

"Babe pasti sedih ngeliat enyak kayak begini." Kata Mikan.

"Babe lebih sedih kalau ngeliat anaknye bela kompeni."

"Maap nyak tapi aye tetep akan bantu die," kata Len dengan teguh.

"Lu sama aja kayak babe lu," Misa kemudian langsung tersenyum. "Awas kalo lu gak balik sama ntu cewek! Enyak kawinin sama janda!" Len bengong negdengernya.

"Cepet sana pergi! Malah diem di sini lu!" kata Misa pada Len lagi. Len masih bengong.

"Ente banyak mikir! Cepet ayo!" Ryo dan Kazuki menarik paksa Len.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati tuan, banyak racun di sini." Kata Konrad. Masih berlatarkan hutan yang gelap dengan suara jangkrik. Sepanjang jalan yang tadi di lalui oleh Shouko, sekarang menjadi tempat tidur para mayat. Jadi mayat-mayat ini diibaratkan karpet merah untuk mengantarkan Konrad dan Gwendal ke tempat Shouko.

"Konrad, kenapa mereka semua pada mati semudah ini? Anakku tidak pernah belajar membunuh." Begitulah kata Gwendal.

"Saya tidak tahu tuan... jangan-jangan... ini pasti dia, dua pelayan itu pasti yang melakukannya." Kata Konrad.

"Kenapa mereka bisa-bisanya..." Gwendal terlihat terkejut.

"Saya sendiri juga tidak tahu tuan, tapi hanya mereka yang bisa melakukan hal ini. Orang kampung itu tidak mungkin bisa." Begitu kata Konrad.

"Hh, kita harus cepat mendapatkan mereka!" perintah Gwendal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shouko akhirnya sampai di tahap terakhir. Dia yang telah membuat rute palsu dan menuntun mereka mengikuti arah yang salah dan penuh racun akhirnya telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kini dia langsung memanjat ke atas pohon untuk bersembunyi. Itu karena dia tidak tahu sebenarnya dia berada di mana. Daripada ia harus berputar-putar dan termakan oleh racunnya sendiri, lebih baik ia bersemubunyi di atas pohon. Sisa racunnya hanya tinggal sedikit. Tidak bisa di bilang sedikit juga sih. Dalam bentuk fisiknya sih memang sedikit, namun racun ini dapat membunuh dengan jumlah yang banyak.

Suara bom terdengar. Bom yang tadi ia buat. Tandanya sudah semakin dekat para prajurit itu ke tahap akhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bom? Shouko!" Manami dan Kahoko terlihat panik karena mengira itu bukan milik Shouko melainkan bom yang akan menyerang Shouko.

"Hati-hati, banyak bau-bau aneh di sini." Kata Azuma.

"Tumubuhan-tubuhannya juga banyak yang layu." Komentar Kei.

"Racun, pasti racun. Ini pasti perbuatan Shouko." Kata Manami.

"Kita harus cepat menemukannya." Kata Kahoko.

"HOY! Tungguin!" kata yang Kazuki yang berlari ke arah mereka bersama dengan Len dan Ryo.

"Len? kok di sini?" Kahoko terlihat bingung.

"Enyak aye malah bercanda tadi, udah ayo!" begitulah jelasnya.

Mereka semua langsung berlari mencari Shouko. Mereka memilih untuk tidak berpencar karena akan berbahaya. Dengan senjata yang pas-pasan tapi tdiak bersatu, mana mungkin mereka bisa menang. Mereka berjalan lurus dan menemukan banyak mayat yang beregelerakan karena terkena racun dari Shouko.

"Shouko serem Kei," kata Ryo. "Di-dia yang ngebunuh mereka semua." Tambahnya lagi.

"Kalau kita mengikuti mayat-mayat ini, mungkin kita akan bertemu Shouko." Kata Kahoko.

Mereka pun langsung berjalan melewati para mayat dengan berhati-hati karena takut dengan racun yang masih tersisa. Di tengah perjalanan, Len yang penasaran kemudian bertanya pada Kahoko.

"Kaho, lu bisa make bambu runcing?"

"Nggak, tapi aku bisa anggar." Jawab Kaho yang masih memegang bambu runcing tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Banyak suara langkah yang terdengar malam ini. Suara jangkrik yang tadi ramai terdengar mulai terdiam. Mungkin mereka tahu, akan terjadi suatu pertarungan sengit antara kompeni dengan LIMBO. Hutan masih sunyi. Suara bom racun milik Shouko makin sering terdengar. Gwendal dan Konrad dengan terpaksa harus mencari jalan lain agar tidak terkena bom racun tersebut. Shouko masih duduk menunggu di atas pohon. Memantau dan menghitung jumlah bom yang terlah berbunyi. Tinggal sedikit lagi mereka sampai di tempatnya. Sedangkan tim LIMBO, mereka masih berlari menyusuiri hutan dengan bantuan mayat-mayat para pengawal yang mati terkena racun. Mungkin karena situasi yang seperti ini mereka tidak menyadarinya. Perbuahan besar yang ada pada Azuma yang biasanya feminim. Yang biasanya jijik sama hal-hal mengerikan dan suka menggosip.

Raut wajahnya terlihat berubah ketika melihat Kahoko datang bersama Manami dengan pakaian seadanya. Saat ia mendengar bahwa surat milik Len ketahuan, ia langsung tahu kalau kejadian yang sama akan terulang lagi. Dan mungkin malah akan lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

_'Tak akan kubiarkan ini terjadi...'_ pikirnya dalam hati sambil berlari.

"Stop." Kata Ryou yang merasa ada suara dua pasang kaki yang melangkah mendekati mereka. Semuanya berjalan mundur mencari tempat bersembunyi dalam mode siaga.

"Tuan..." kata Konrad yang menengok ke arah tuannya.

"Sst," kata Gwendal yang menyuruhnya diam. Gwendal dan Konrad merasa ada yang berada di dekat mereka. Kemungkinan ini bukanlah pengawal milik Gwendal melainkan orang lain.

_'Pasti mereka!'_ pikir Gwendal.

Mereka bertujuh tekah tiarap di tanah di balik semak-semak. Mereka memperhatikan gerak-gerik Gwendal dan Konrad yang berjalan menuju tempat mereka bersembunyi sekarang.

Di tempat lain, Shouko masih berada di atas pohon. Mayat-mayat yang berjatuhan telah sampai di bawah pohon yang Shouko tempati. Tak ada suara lagi yang terdengar. Sunyi...

Ini sebuah pertanda bahwa semua pasukan yang mengejar mereka telah mati terkena racun. Walaupun agak ragu, Shouko akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun setelah lama berpikir. Dia turun dan berjalan mengendap-endap dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia harus berhati-hati dan memastikan semuanya telah mati. Racunyang ia miliki tinggal sedikit lagi. Ia harus berhemat dan tidak menggunakan racun-racun itu sembarangan.

Balik lagi ke tempat LIMBO. Gwendal dan Konrad semakin dekat dengan semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Kalau mereka sampai di sini, kita langsung kabur..." bisik pada yang lain.

"Itu mereka tuan!" seru Konrad ketika menyadari keberadaan LIMBO beserta Kahoko dan Manami.

"Cepat lari!" perintah Azuma.

"Kejar mereka Konrad!" perintah Gwendal. Kahoko, Manami, dan juga LIMBO (ex: Azuma) berlari sesuai perintah. Begitu juga dengan Konrad yang mengejar mereka atas perintah tuannya.

Tinggal Azuma dan Gwendal. Dua orang yang telah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Kini mereka bertemu lagi untuk hal yang sama, dengan hal yang sama.

"Kau..." kata Gwendal yang mengingat wajah Azuma. Wajah orang yang telah membunuh putrinya.

"Kau yang telah membunuh anakku!" kata Gwendal.

"..." Azuma hanya diam.

**-Flasback-**

Azuma berangkat dari rumuhnya subuh itu. Ia berjalan ke tempat putri yang harus ia selamatkan. Layaknya seorang pangeran berkuda putih, ia dengan gagahnya berjalan dengan sebuah pistol peninggalan ayahnya di kantung celananya. Dia tahu ini salah. Sebagai seoarang pemimoin di keluargnya, ia lebih memilih kepentingan dirinya sendiri dan pergi dari rumah. Walaupun ia telah berjanji pada adiknya untuk kembali, ia tidak yakin apakah ia bisa kembali ataukah tidak.

Perjalanan sunyi telah ia lalui selama 30 menit lamanya. Kini ia tiba di depan sebuah mansion satu-satunya di kampung itu. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah darah yang panjangnya melewati pinggang telah menunggunya di depan pagar. Di depan pagar yang membatasi dirinya dengan dunia luar. Melihat hal itu, Azuma kemudian mempercepat langkahnya. Ia membantu gadis itu keluar dari sana. Keluar dari sana selama-lamanya. Dengan begitu, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam hutan dan berjalan tanpa tujuan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Azuma sambil menggandengnya.

"Entahlah," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau ke pinggir sungai?" Azuma hanya mengangguk.

Sesampainya di pinggir sungai, gadis itu terlihat girang layaknya seorang anak kecil dan bermain –main dengan air di pinggir sungai.

"Kau tidak ikut? Jangan berdiri di isana saja!" puntanya dengan manja. Azuma tidak bisa menolak keinginan gadis itu. Ia takut kalau itu akan menjadi permintaan yang terakhir darinya.

"Azuma, maaf ya kalau aku selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil. Pasti merepotkan ya kalau aku berada di dekatmu," katanya sambil tersenyum hambar.

"T-tidak," kata Azuma yang sedikit terbata-bata.

"Aku tahu, pasti keluargamu marah."

"..." Azuma hanya terdiam.

"Azuma?" Katanya sambil mengusap wajah Azuma.

"E-eh?" Azuma terlihat kaget dan kemudian memerah.

"Kalau kau perempuan, kau pasti terlihat sangat manis. Fufufu..."kata gadis itu sambil tertawa melihat wajah Azuma yang memerah.

"Perempuan? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Azuma.

"Hm~" hanya itu yang dia berikan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Azuma.

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi, selamat tinggal ya!" kata gadis itu.

Selamat tinggal bukan sampai jumpa. Selamat tinggal karena merka tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi. Azuma yang tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu menahannya pergi.

"Azuma?" Gadis itu menengok.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau tetap tinggal, walaupun kau tidak bisa menjadi milikku tapi tetap saja..." kata Azuma.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa. Lebih baik aku pergi daripada membuatmu jauh terluka lebih dalam. Aku tidak mau membahayakanmu lebih jauh lagi daripada yang sekaranng. Maaf..." katanya sambil melepaskan genggaman Azuma.

"Ini," kata azuma sambil menyerahkan pistol yang tadi ia bawa. "Seperti permintaanmu yang kemarin,"

"Kau membawanya? Terima kasih, maaf aku... selama ini harus membuatmu sedih. Maaf karena selama ini aku terlalu egois," begitulah kata gadis itu yang kemudian langsung meninggalkan Azuma sendirian di pinggir sungai.

Azuma duduk di pinggir sungai sampai malam menjelang. Pikirannya kosong sedari tadi. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia malah menolongnya untuk bunuh diri dan bukan menyelamatkannya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa melawan semua keinginannya.

Tidak bisa melawan semua keinginannya, termasuk keinginannya yang satu itu. Menjadi perempuan.

Saat ia pulang kerumah pada malam hari. Bukanlah Azuma yang seperti di pagi hari tadi melainkan Azuma yang kita kenal selama ini. Azuma yang berubah menjadi banci karena salah satu dari permintaan gadis yang ia sukai itu. Permintaan terakhirnya...

**-End Flasback-**

"Aku tahu, karena ada nama keluargamu tertera pada pistol yang berada di sebelah jasad anakku." Kata Gwendal.

"Diam!" Teriak Azuma sambil menyerang dengan bambu runcing yang ia pegang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau kampungmu hancur, jangan berani menyerangku." Ancam Gwendal sambil memegang alat yang akan menghabiskan kampung mereka dengan bom apabila di tekan.

"Kau..." Azuma hanya bisa berhenti karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Hahahaha..." Gwendal tertawa puas.

LIMBO masih terus berlari. Kazuki akhirnya menyadari kalau Azuma tidak ikut berlari.

"Azuma kemana?" tanyanya sambil masih berlari bersama yang lain.

"Tidak tahu, tidak mungkin dia tersesat." Jawab Len.

"Kalau tidak salah dia tadi tidak ikut berlari," Kahoko mengingat-ngingat walaupun masih berlari.

"HH.. HH..HH.." nafas Manami sudah tidak teratur lagi. Bagaimana tidak, dari awal dialah yang menjadi korban pertama yang sudah mendapatkan banyak luka. Belum lagi berlari menuju kama Shouko dan Kahoko. lalu ia juga berlari menuju rumah Len. dan sekarang ia sedang berlari lagi untung menyalamtkan diri. "Gyaa!" manami lagi-lagi terjatuh.

"Manami!" Ryou langsung menggendong Manami di atas punggungnya.

"Maaf rumput," bisiknya di telinga Ryou. Ryou hanya diam karena gak tau harus ngerespon apa. Mereka kembali berlari.

Shouko masih mencari jalan. Jalan menuju teman-temannya. Ternyata semua yang mengejarnya telah mati terkena racunnya. Ia tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya. Ia mendengar suara langkah yang banyak. Jangan-jangan prediksinya salah. Tidak semua pengawal yang terkena racunnya. Jangan-jangan masih ada beberapa pengawal yang tersisa. Ia mengumpat di balik pohon untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Tuan Konrad!" teriak salah satu dari tiga pengawal yang datangnya belakangan sehingga tidak terkena racun Shouko. Konrad berhenti berlari.

"Cepat ikut aku untuk mengejar mereka!" kata Konrad dan kemudian kembali berlari.

_'Mereka? Mungkinkah itu nona, Manami, dan kumpulan laki-laki aneh itu?'_ pikir Shouko.

_'Mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan mereka kalau aku menguntili empat orang ini dari belakang.'_ Dengan begitu ia pun mengikuti Konrad dan tiga orang lainnya.

Ya... mereka ber-.. um tunggu... berapa ya? Gini deh, sekarang Keiichi, Kazuki, Kahoko, dan Len sedang berlari mengendap-ngendap mengelilingi hutan. Nah loh... kemana kah Minah dan juga Bang Ryou ya? Tunggu dulu... gak mungkin kan mereka nyasar? Seorang Manami dan juga Ryou, nyasar?

Daripada kita pusing mikirinnya, lebih baik kita mendengar percakapan mereka lagi selagi berlari-lari.

"Satu.. dua...tiga.. empat..." Kazuki mengabsen satu persatu anak buahnya. "Perasaan bukan ada empat deh... kita berenam kan?" Kazuki yang sudah mulai terlihat panik setelah Azuma yang nekat dan juga Shouko yang belum ditemukan semakin terlihat panik.

"Manami? Dia... dia tidak mungkin tertangkapkan?" Kahoko juga terlihat takut. Ia tidak mau kalau semakin lama orang yang ia sayangi meninggalkan dirinya arena dirinya juga.

"Tenang aje Kaho! Die pasti sama Si Rumput!" Len mencoba menenangkan Kaho.

"Ssssttt..." Keiichi memberikan isyarat pada yang lain untuk diam dan bersembunyi. Dibalik wajah ngantuknya, ia terlihat sangat tidak tenang karena Shouko belum ditemukan.

"Ente berat banget!" Keluh Ryou yang berlari sambil menggendong Minah.

"Siapa suruh ngangkat aku!" Minah membela dirinya.

"Masih mending ente diangakatin!" sifat Ryou yang nyolot mulai keluar dan lebih parahnya lagi dia sampai gak negliat kalau di depannya ada ranting yang menghalang.

"A-Awas!" Minah berteriak.

"Hah? Apa? Apa?" Ryou terlihat panik.

_'BRUK!'_

Mereka berduapun jaduh. Manami berada di atas Ryou, sedangkan Ryou diatas akar pohon tersebut.

"Ente ini! bikin panik aja! Cepet minggir dari badan ane!" Ryou menyuruh Manami untuk bangun.

"Sabar do-," Manami yang baru berdiri langsung di sambut oleh ujung pistol Konrad.

"Kan kalau gini ane gak berat." Ryou langsung menengok ke arah Manami yang terlihat kaget mendapati Konrad berada di hadapannya.

"Ente! Turunin senjata ente! Kalau gak..."

"Kalau tidak apa hah? Membunuhku dengan senjata sesederhana itu hah?" Konrad terlihat sedikit menyeringai.

Shouko yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak juga kaget dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Konrad.

_'Gawat! Aku tidak bisa diam disini saja! bisa-bisa Manami...'_ Shouko yang sudah terlalu panik dan tidak bisa berpikir tenang lagi langsung berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Jangan bergerak!" Jantung Shouko berdetak kencang ketika mendengar salah satu dari tiga pengawal meneriakinya seperti itu tepat didepan wajahnya.

_'Ke-kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya! Shouko! Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau menjadi bodoh disaat-saat seperti ini!'_ Shouko yang sudah terlihat panik makin panik dan terus mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya sendiri.

Ketiga pengawal itu memegang tangan Shouko dan mengikatnya dengan tambang dengan sangat kuat. Sampai-sampai, Shouko berteriak kesakitan karena ikatan itu terlalu kencang. Manami menatap Shouko dengan wajah khawatir. Ryou diam berpikir. Dia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan yang salah.

"Jangan biarkan dia bergerak! Dia orang yang berbahaya." Konrad mengingatkan ketiga anak buahnya untuk berhati-hati dengan Shouko.

"Shouko! Manami!" Kahoko berteriak ketika mendapati kedua sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu. "Konrad! Cepat lepaskan mereka! Ini perintah!"

"Maaf nona, ini adalah perintah dari Lord Gwendal. Aku tidak bisa menentangnya walaupun anda yang meminta." Konrad masih fokus dengan mangsa yang ada di depan matanya.

Kahoko mengencangkan genggaman tangannya pada bambu rincing yang ia genggam.

**Kahoko POV**

Cih... aku harus berpikir cepat! Dia pasti akan membunuh Manami dan Shouko. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu. Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku malah tidak bisa melakukan hal apa-apa! Kenapa harus aku yang dilindungi!

Kuso!

Aku semakin mengencangkan genggamanku. Aku menatap kebawah. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara...

**Normal POV**

"Fufufu... kau memang anjing yg setia Konrad." Shouko tertawa. Yang lain langsung menatapnya. Termasuk para LIMBO yang baru datang menyusul kedatangan Kahoko.

"Diam saja kau! Kalian! Buat dia diam!" Perintah Konrad pada anak buahnya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa diam kalau temanku dalam bahaya, apalagi kalau ini menyangkut nona. Bukan begitu Manami?" Kata Shouko lagi dengan senyuman yang terkesan menegjek Konrad.

"Betul sekali Shouko!" Manami meresponnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ka-kalian... jangan bilang kalian akan..." Kahoko yang meneyadari rencana mereka berdua langsung terlihat ingin melarang.

"Kau!" Konrad langsung menengok ke arah Manami.

_'BUGH'_

Ryou berhasil membuat Konrad jatuh dan Manami langsung mengeluarkan pistol yang ia sembunyikan di balik roknya.

_'DUAR'_

Suara bom datang dari Shouko. Ketiga orang itu terlihat kaget dan menjauh. Shouko langsung menghindar dari mereka. Ya, itu adalah bom racun miliknya. Efeknya tidak datang langsung namun bertahap-tahap. Berbahaya? Pastinya iya.

Kazuki dan Len menghajar ketiga orang pengawal yang tadi menahan Shouko. Manami dan Ryou mengarahkan senjatanya masing-masing ke arah Konrad. Kahoko dan Keiichi membantu Shouko yang telah menerima efek pertama dari racunnya sendiri.

"Hahaha... walaupun kalian membunuhku, kalian juga tidak akan bisa hidup tenang. Termasuk kau nona." Kata Konrad yang mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke Kahoko walaupun posisi Konrad masih berada di bawah.

"Kau!" Manami langsung menembaki Konrad. Konrad pun membalasnya. Ryou yang dari tadi diam langsung mengambil keputusan untuk menusukan bambu runcingnya tepat di jantung Konrad.

_'CRAT'_

Darah bermuncratan kemana-mana. Ryou tersenyum puas, dan Manami tersenyum lega.

"Ente lihat kan? Ente mati karena bambu runcing ane!" katanya yang menyombongkan dirinya. "Ente gak kenapa-kenapa kan Min?" Ryou langsung ke Minah. Minh hanya tersenyum lemah sambil memegangi bahunya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Ternyata ia terkena tembakan Konrad yang seharusnya ke arah Kahoko namun dihadang oleh tubuh Minah. Minah yang malang...

Kazuki dan Len yang menghajar ketiga pengawal tadi juga telah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Shouko!" Manami yang lupa akan dirinya sendiri langsung berjalan pelan-pelan menuju Shouko. Ingat, kaki Manami masih sakit ditambah lagi bahunya.

"Nona..." Manami menengok pada Kahoko.

"Kita... lebih baik kita ke tempat Si Ban.. um.. Azuma sekarang,. Aku punya firasat buruk."

"Tapi Shouko..." Manami melihat Shouko yang lemah.

"Kalian berdua di sini saja, biar aku yang ke sana. Lagi pula semua ini karena kesalahanku," Kahoko memberikan senyuman –terakhirnya- dan langsung berjalan mencari Azuma beserta Papinya tercinta. Kemanapun Kahoko pergi Len pasti membuntuti di belakangnya. Kazuki yang juga khawatir ke teman sejak kecilnya, Azuma, juga ikut menyusul Kahoko dan Len di belakang. Ryou dan Keiichi menjaga dua orang yang dari tadi di serang dan sekarang terbaring lemah.

Saatnya masuk ke scene AzumaxGwendal!

Ya, kini mereka saling menatap dengan tajam mata satu sama lain. Gwendal siap dnegan tombolnya dan Azuma siap dengan bambu runcingnya. Belum ada gerakan semenjak saya, selaku Author, melaporkan keadaan mereka berdua di sini. Gwendal terlihat mengembangkan sebuah senyuman kemenangan. Azuma kebalikannya. Di balik wajahnya yang tenang, ia masih memikirkan cara untuk membuat Gwendal tidak menghancurkan kampungnya. Suara langkah kaki yang ribut mendekat ke arena tempat mereka beradu tatap di sana. Azuma mau gak mau harus tetap fokus ke Gwendal dan tidak menengok sekaligus berkedip sedikit pun. Dia sudah tahu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kazuki, Len, dan Kahoko yang datang .

"Papi! Kumohon hentikan!" Seru Kahoko.

"Hahaha, lihat dirimu Kahoko. Kau terlihat kampungan seperti mereka, menggunakan senjata bodoh itu untuk berperang." Gwendal tertawa melihat sang anak memegang bambu runcing.

"Cih..." Len yang merasa terhina karena bambu runcing milik mereka ditertawakan menatap tajam Gwendal.

"Jangan bawa seisi kampung hanya karena masalah ini!" Bentak Azuma.

"Berani-beraninya kau membentakku! Lagi pula ini bukan urusanmu!" Gwendal membalas.

"Jelas-jelas ini urusan kita! Ini kampung kita! Bukan Lu!" Kazuki membela temannya.

"Diam kalian! Atau kampung kalian akan kuhancurkan!" Suasana kembali tenang. Mereka bingung ingin melakukan apa lagi.

"Kalau begini..."Kahoko bergumam sambil menunduk dan memegang erat bambu runcingnya. Sepertinya ia telah mendapatkan sebuah keputusan. Azuma melirik sedikit ke Kahoko dan...

_'DUAR!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua orang ini terlihat sangat khawatir pada dua lawan jenis di hadapan mereka saat ini. Ryou yang tidak ahli dalam obat-obatan hanya bisa diam. Dia ingin membawa Manami dan Shouko ke kampung. Namun mereka berdua menolaknya karena sudah pasrah dan tidak mau meninggalkan nonanya. Keiichi yang juga sama dengan Ryou juga hannya bisa diam.

"Hh..hh.. a-aku lu-p-pa..." Gumam Shouko yang terbaring lemah.

"Ada apa? Tanya Keiichi.

"Ma-masih ad-da.. beberapa bom.. hh.. hh.."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus lari dari sini." Kata ryou.

"Percuma saja, tidak ada tempat lain untuk bersemubunyi. Saat masih di _mansion_, aku dengar tuan telah memasang bom di kampung. Kalau bom itu meledak," kata Manami yang kemudian menelan ludahnya. "Itu pasti akan mengaktifkan bom racun milik Shouko."

"Ma-maaf," kata Shouko. Keiichi hanya bisa diam dan memeluk Shouko saat ini.

"Ayo kita ke tempat mereka saja!" ajak Ryou.

"Itu juga percuma saja, kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kita juga tidak tahu letak racun-racun itu dimana. Itu lebih beresiko." Kata Keiichii dengan pelan. Suasana menjadi hening kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'DUAR!'_

Suara pistol terdengar.

"Hahaha! Seharusnya kau tetap fokus!" Gwendal tertawa bahagia ketika berhasil menembal kepalanya dan jantung Azuma.

"Juma!" Kazuki langsung berlari ke arah sahabatnya bersama Kahoko dan Len.

"Sekarang giliran kalian," Gwendal juga telah mendapatkan keputusannya sendiri sama seperti Kahoko. Kahoko langsung berdiri dan memegang bambu runcingnya.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar bela diri Kahoko, percuma saja. dan lagi, benda apa itu..." Gwendal yang tidak tahu dengan mengenai anaknya sendiri asal berbicara.

"Kaho..." kata Len yang melarang Kahoko untuk melakukan tindakan apapun karena ini berbahaya. Gwendal kembali mengarahkan pistolnya. Kazuki yang selanjutnya menjadi sasaran. Namun...

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Kahoko langsung berlari ke arah Gwendal. Kahoko berhasil membuat tombol pemicu bom itu lepas dari tangan Gwendal. Namun Gwendal yang tadinya mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Kazuki kini berpindah ke Kahoko dan sebuah peluru pun berhasil menembus tubuh Kahoko (karena jaraknya dekat).

"Kazuki, cepat bawa ke kampung. Selamatin orang-orang kampung! Aye yang akan ngebunuh die," perintah Len pada Kazuki. Kazuki langsung pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazuki sampai di tempat empat orang yang dari tadi memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan rencana jahat Gwendal.

"Kazuki? Ente kok balik ke sini?" tanya Ryou.

"Ayo kita ke kampung, kita harus selamatin warga kampung." Ajak Kazuki.

"Iya tapi mereka..." Ryou agak ragu untuk meninggalkan Shouko dan Manami.

"Cepat pergi!" Perintah Manami pada Ryou.

"Ha-hati.. ha-hat...ii..."

"Ya," Keiichi mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga pun langsung pergi ke kampung.

"Sepertinya akan berakhir," kata Manami sambil melihat Shouko yang telah pergi lebih dulu.

"Hh," Manami menatap langit-langit malam. "Semoga semuanya selamat, terutama nona..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aye gak nyangka ternyata lu ngebunuh anak lu sendiri!" Len masih tidak percaya.

"Hahaha... itu keputusannya sendiri." Gwendal yang tadi terjatuh ke tanah karena terdorong oleh gerakan bambu runcing Kaho kini sedang berusaha meraih tombol pemicu bom yang tak jauh darinya. Ia bergerak pelan-pelan dan tetap menatap mata Len agar tidak ketahuan. Len menginjak tangan kanan yang dipakai Gwendal dan menjauhkan pistol itu dari jangkauanya. Dengan bambu runcingnya, ia menusuk telapak tangan Gwendal dengan sekuat tenaga. Gwendal bukannya berteriak kesakitan malah tertawa terbahak –bahak.

"Apa yang lu tawain?" Len menatap dingin Gwendal.

"Kalian orang kampung memang benar-benar bodoh. Hahahahaha!"

"DIAM!" Len langsung menusuk jantuk Gwendal dengan bambu runcingnya.

_*SFX: Suara bom berkali-kali*_

Setelah berhasil membunuh Gwendal. Len langsung berjalan ke tubuh Kahoko yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Dengan iringan suara bom yang terus menggema. Ia membisikan beberapa kata untuk Kahoko.

"Maaf, aye gak bisa ngelindungin lu. Aye jugagak bisa ngelindungin orang-orang yang lu ingin lindungin. Aye juga gak bisa ngelindungin diri aye sendiri. Kalau nanti kita ketemu lagi. Lu mau maafin aye?" bisik Len di telinga Kahoko.

Kini semuanya telah berakhir. Berakhir untuk di masa itu... di dimensi itu...

Memang di sini perjalanan mereka telah berakhir. Perjalanan takdir yang mereka sendiri tidak ingin menjalaninya. Mereka tidak bisa mengubah, hanya bisa menanti.

Tak ada yang tersisa dari kejadian itu. Yang di hutan maupun di kampung. Semua habis karena bom. Bom milik Gwendal dan bom milik Shouko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nggak lah! **

**Ini baru akhirnya**

**V**

**V**

**V**

Ehm, kita ganti ke tahun 2011. Dimana bumi masih bulat, dimana matahari masih panas. Diamana saya selalu keren. Tepatnya di Yokohama. Daerah yang letaknya di negara Jepang yang saya sendiri belum pernah ke sana. Di sana beda jauh dengan apa yang ada di atas tadi. Gak suram, gak hancur. Di sini sinar matahari selalu ramah menyinari kota. Tidak berlebihan dengan masa para Limbo.

Di sini juga ada ada yang namanya kekuatan ajaib. Sihir? Iya.

Buktinya ada peri yang bernama Lili dan raja ibi seperti Yuuri.

Ini adalah dunia mereka semua hidup dengan damai. Berbeda dengan yang tadi.

Ya udah, gak usah banyak basa-basi lagi. Mending kita habisin aja langsung.

Hino Kahoko, hadis berambut merah saat ini sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Hari ini ia kesiangan karena terlalu asyik tinggal di dunia mimpi. Ia yang memang pada dasarnya suka –atau malah hobi- terlambat kini berangkat dengan kecepatan super menuju sekolahnya.

_'BRAK!'_

Kahoko menabrak segerombolan orang. Kurang lebih hanya lima orang. tapi mereka semua berpakaian aneh...

"Ma-maaf!" Kahoko membungkuk memohon maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa kok!" Kata laki-laki berambut hitam gelap dengan bola mata berwarna hitam.

"Hei baru juga sampai tapi sudah menggoda gadis lain!" komentar laki-laki(?) di sebelahnya yang berambut berwarna kuning.

"A-ano?" Kahoko jadi gagap di buatnya.

"Maaf kan mereka ya," seorang pria jangkung berambut cokelat tersenyum ramah pada Kahoko.

"I-iya, sa-saya permisi dulu." Kahoko langsung berlari karena ingat dia harus cepat menuju sekolahnya.

_'Mereka itu ngapain sih? Pagi-pagi udah pakai kostum. Mau Cosu kali ya?' _pikir Kahoko.

Ia sampai di gerbang sekolahnya dengan terengah-engah. Nami yang memang selalsu berada di depan gerbang sekolah untuk jualan koran, menyapa Kahoko.

"Kahoko, kesiangan ya?" ledek Nami,

"Iya, ini semua karenamu!"

"Kok aku?"

"Kau kan yang mengajakku nonton film."

"Lah emangnya kenapa? Emang kamunya aja yang sering telat."

"Sampe kebawa mimpi tau!"

"Wah asik dong, aku jadi apa?"

"Gak ada..."

"Jahat banget,"

"Tapi Shouko-chan dan Manami-chan ada loh. Eh tunggu dulu! Orang-orang yang tadi kalau tidak salah juga ada!" Seru Kahoko.

"Hh, gak ada aku gak asik!"

"Udah ya, aku mau ke kelas!" Kahoko langsung berlari lagi dan sebelum berhasil menabrak Len ia berhasil mengerem.

"Mengganggu," gumam Len.

"Maaf Tsukimori-kun," Kahoko langsung pergi meninggalkan Kahoko.

_'Coba kalau Len sama seperti yang ada di mimpiku,' _pikir Kahoko.

**Kahoko POV**

Shouko-chan juga keren banget di mimpiku, Manami juga. Aku bisa main anggar! Sepertinya aku jadi ingin belajar anggar.

Apa Yunoki-senpai suka sama kakak aku ya?

Ahahaha.. gak mungkin, kenal juga nggak.

Tapi bener deh... kalau Len jadi seperti yang ada di mimpiku, pasti penggemarnya makin banyak. Mu-mungkin... aku juga jadi salah satu dari mereka... hehehe...

Nanti malem dapet mimpi lanjutannya gak ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **

Nah jadi bagaimana? Ini sumpah panjang banget...==v

Tolong bantuannya buat urusan typo.

Soal genre yang random abis ini tolong dimaafkan juga. Saya juga lama update. Dan ending-nya malah gaje seperti ini. Hh, itu epilog-nya udah di satuin. Emang dikit sih... tapi tetep aja itu epilog.

Jadi semuanya hanya mimpi Kahoko yang diakibatkan dari film impor dari Indonesia mengenai jaman penjajahan Belanda. Soal geng Maruma, itu mereka nyasar. Dateng-dateng dari ke dunia manusia dengan pakaian yang masih sama. Jadi Kahoko kira mereka tuh lagi cosu.

Ya udah deh, thx buat yang selama ini udah review, favorite, dan yang lainnya. Terutama buat "Seme Merah" a.k.a Akai-san... btw, link game-nya mana? *mbee eyes no jutsu*

Sankyuu minna!


End file.
